Kingdom Come
by J. Devereaux
Summary: When Jon Arryn approaches the King Robert to find safe harbour for his daughter, Elyana Baratheon is sent to be a ward of Winterfell to avoid any threats to her life but as tensions rise, the princess finds herself falling for a wolf and spiraling into an unknown world. Robb/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for the original character.

* * *

**I**

* * *

What Elyana loved most of King's Landing was that it overlooked Blackwater Bay, the best view being from that of the Red Keep. There was something about the vast expanse of dark water that intrigued her, perhaps it was that it represented both the richness and poverty life had to offer or perhaps she was merely drawn to seemingly docile waves clashing against each other. It was times like this when her father would joke about how much she was like her uncle Stannis or if he was in a bad mood, scold her for being like her Lannister mother. Of course, he would never mean anything by it - Elyana was her father's happiness.

When Cersei Lannister and Robert Baratheon's first child died of a fever not long after birth, the two grief-stricken parents had given up much hope on another however it was not long after this that the Queen had found herself pregnant again - this time with a healthy dark-haired princess. Robert was overjoyed, seeing his own resemblance in his newborn daughter. Although, Elyana had some of her mother's features as well, a straight little nose and specks of green in her blue eyes. Nonetheless, she was a Baratheon and Robert's pride and joy. Cersei equally adored her Elyana, before the birth of her other children she was a sort of compensation for putting up with Robert and what compensation she was. She was a little lioness to her mother as she grew from a outgoing, headstrong and willful child to a charming and intellectual woman - more stag than lion now as Robert would say.

"Princess - I'm glad to find you here" Interrupted from her thoughts Elyana turned and smiled at the Hand, Jon Arryn, approaching her. The man, normally composed, seemed to be worried.

"Good morning, Lord Arryn. Is everything alright?"

"My lady, you are no longer a child to be shielded from the world - you must promise me that what I tell you from this point onwards must remain strictly between us." He spoke in a hushed tone, despite the lack of people in the area.

Jon Arryn was a wise man, one whom Elyana respected greatly although she had never seen him act like this. Truly whatever it was he had to say was of great importance but she wondered why he would come to her over her father. Perhaps something bad was going to happen.

Elyana raised furrowed her brow, "Of course... What is happening?"

"Your uncle Stannis came to me recently with some news, I need to look into it further but when the time is right I will call upon you - you will meet me in the Tower of the Hand when I do. For now, know that you are your father's daughter and a rightful heir to the throne. I will find you should I discover anything."

With that he was off, briskly walking away as if he did not just approach Elyana with strange ramblings. She was confused; he was telling her that she was a rightful heir to the throne and a Baratheon like she was unaware of it. What Jon Arryn told her was either a cryptic message or the ramblings of an aging man. For all her respect for him, she assumed it was the latter. What could Stannis possibly tell the Hand that would send him into such a state? For now though, Elyana put Jon Arryn's words aside and went back into the castle.

Septa Aelinor would no doubt be looking for her; she skipped her needlework classes often to spend more time in the library or in this case, just for the sake of it. There truly was no purpose in her learning how to stitch; she wasn't a tailor's daughter – she was a princess and so long as she was one her time would be spent in the library learning. Pure knowledge was power, not the gossiping of noblewomen and whisperers. Elyana's mind drifted back to Jon Arryn's words, maybe he wasn't being incoherent. Maybe he and Stannis knew something important. It still didn't make sense why he would come to her of all people. Heir or not, Joffery would inherit the throne simply because he was a male. Her father may listen to her but whatever it was, she wouldn't be able to take real action on it. Elyana sighed as she approached her chambers, Jon Arryn had planted a seed in her mind and until she knew what it would bear, she would be bothered by it.

Pushing the door open, she was greeted by the sight of her mother sitting on her bed and reading through one of her books.

"What have you doing my sweet girl," she paused and put down the book she was looking at "Surely you know that studying the dead gets you nowhere, they're dead for a reason after all."

"But it can't hurt to know. You always told me to have the upper hand on everyone that isn't us - I'd like to think that this gives me an... edge."

Her mother gave her a close-lipped smile, her eyes exuded both pride and sincerity. "Come, my little lioness, sit here."

Elyana obeyed her mother, taking a seat beside her. Her mother had always shown affection for her but rarely did she call her a lioness. When she did it was only behind closed doors. Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen were all gold-maned lions - not her, she was a dark-haired stag.

"I see what you mean now - learn from the dead to avoid their mistakes. I'm not sure what 'The Rise and Fall of Valyria' will teach you but I understand." Cersei tucked a loose strand of her daughter's hair behind her ear, drawing her immediate attention "There is more than intellect that will give you an upper hand against your enemies. You are a beautiful woman, sweet lioness, use both to your advantage and you will crush all that stand in your way."

Elyana smiled at her mother, "Thank you, mother. I didn't imagine we would be talking of this when I came in but... I am glad."

Cersei laughed gracefully, "You are a woman now, not a child, despite what Septa Aelinor may believe. I do wish to know one thing though - what exactly was it that Jon Arryn told you? One of the servant girls saw you talking with him and his rather quick exit."

What was she to tell her? Jon Arryn told her not to speak of this with anyone and here her mother was, aware of everything and asking about it! She couldn't shrug it off, her mother was smarter than that. It had to be something to keep her occupied and away from prying any further.

"He asked me not to say anything but Jon Arryn thinks I should train him, with a weapon. He seems to think that I should learn how to engage in close combat to defend myself against any attackers. He only wants the best for me, mother. Please, please don't be angry with him."

Elyana watched her mother's face, her smile had fallen and had been replaced by a deep frown. She was smart, even cunning at times, but she was not a liar. Lies, as she learned, didn't get anyone anywhere other than in a mess. Yet, here she was, hoping that her deception had fooled her mother.

"A woman does not fight with swords, my dear. I'll be sure to tell Lord Arryn that he need not worry about you." She said rising from the bed and heading towards the door.

"I could tell him," Elyana blurted out, rising slowly and fixing her dress "It's best he hears it from me that I'm not interested, lest he think that I cannot even handle my own problems as well as a weapon."

Cersei turned around to face her daughter, Elyana couldn't tell what was going through her mother's mind. Her granite face gave away nothing and Elyana feared hers had given away too much.

"You're right, my sweet girl. Come see me after you do, yes?" She nodded, seeing her mother out of the room.

Elyana sighed, walking back to her bed and collapsing on it. This day had been hectic and it had barely even begun. Cryptic messages, lies and a fear of being caught (mid-lie and not attending classes) were unusual to her. Perhaps she shouldn't of skipped her needlework classes, it was the safer option and yet, Elyana found herself somewhat exhilarated with everything happening. It was as if she was a character in one of the novels she read - a heroine living a life of excitement and deception. She was no heroine though, heroines weren't confined by expectations and rules, they did what they want. Elyana did have her moments where she was bold and daring, skipping classes being one of the few times, but it wasn't the same. Heroes and heroines faced and overcame treachery, fought battles and did everything that was interesting. She didn't attend a needlework class because she wanted to look at the sea. Her life was utterly boring.

Her 17th name-day was around the corner, as a child she would've been excited but knowing what she knew now, things were different. Her family was dysfunctional, to say the least. Her parents despised each other, for what reason Elyana couldn't grasp. It was either Lyanna Stark or her father's... gregarious personality that caused a wedge between them. There was no doubt in her mind that her father would get drunk and flirt with another woman to which her mother would get angry. Joffrey would be the insensitive boy he always was, making himself the centre of attention and poor little Myrcella and Tommen would sit there quietly and observe it all. She took back her previous thought; her life was boring and problematic. How the two could co-exist without clashing baffled her. Closing her eyes, Elyana let out a deep sigh as she drifted into a slumber. For now, at least, she didn't want to dwell on thing's that confused and upset her.

* * *

A few days had passed since Elyana's meeting with Jon Arryn, only today had he decided to speak to her again. This time with two messages much less cryptic than the first. She was to meet with her father to discuss something and then meet Jon Arryn later. After days of pondering what he meant, Elyana still couldn't quite decipher Jon Arryn's words. Perhaps today was the day he told her what it all meant. It couldn't possibly get more confusing than it already was.

Whilst on here way to her father's bedchamber within Maegor's Holdfast, Elyana could see the sole guard outside the door. His blonde hair made it easy for him to stand out anywhere he went - this was Lannister, not a commoner. Elyana smiled at him as approached the door.

"You're getting more beautiful by the day, Elyana." He said, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Elyana laughed, "Thank you, Uncle Jaime. Is my father here? I was told to come speak with him."

He nodded, muttering something under his lips as he ushered her into the room. To Elyana's surprise her father wasn't asleep or being attended too but at his table, Jon Arryn beside him. Robert's face lit up as he saw his daughter, a chortle escaped his lips - "Come here, girl!"

Rising from the seat Robert gripped his daughter's shoulders taking a good look at her, "You look like your mother today - don't let that women tell you what to wear!" Another hearty chuckle escaped his mouth as he quickly embraced her. Elyana hugged her father back, her arms not able to wrap themselves around him - making her giggle. Her father pulled away, motioning for her to sit as she gave Jon Arryn a smile.

"Shall we get straight into business then?" Jon Arryn asked the King.

"Yes, let's get on with it. I've heard you've been skipping some of your classes with Septa Aelinor. Is this true?" Although the issue was somewhat serious, a smile was still on Robert's face.

"Uh, yes but only because it's the same thing over and over. It becomes mind-numbing after a while."

"Ha! 'Mind-numbing', she says! See what I have to deal with, Jon!" Her father chuckled, trying to keep a serious face. "Now, Elyana - you know the consequences for this."

"Of course, father." She nodded, a smile playing on her lips, her father's presence was making it difficult for her to also remain serious. When he was in a good mood, which was most of the time, it was as if the whole of Westeros was too. He wasn't going to give her a harsh punishment today.

"Right, well, given that this isn't the first time you've acted like this, Lord Arryn here suggested that a change in atmosphere would set you right." Robert looked at the man as if urging him to continue for him.

Lord Arryn interrupted, "I recommended that perhaps making you a ward of another house would be better than you wandering the streets of King's Landing and the halls of the Red Keep aimlessly. I figured a young woman like you could only do that so much before getting entirely sick of it."

Elyana's eyes widened, "Another house? Is this necessary?"

Elyana wanted to be angry with Jon Arryn for suggesting such a thing and she wanted to yell at her father for agreeing but she couldn't find the voice too. Deep inside her she knew that this was something she needed and wanted. She had spent enough time staring up at her ceiling imagining that she was somewhere else and reading about places outside King's Landing to know this.

"It's not just necessary but an honour - you'll be a ward of Winterfell, not those bloody Tyrells or Lannister asses. Besides, I've already sent word a few days ago, Ned Stark's happy to have you. You'll be leaving in a few days too. It's a bit late to call of the arrangements now." Her father spoke with pride and admiration of the Starks.

"Winterfell!" Elyana rose, "I've no quarrel with the Starks but father, you're sending to me the cold north alone!?"

"You'll get used to the cold and you'll hardly be alone." Robert huffed and folded his arms across his chest; he exuded a sense of authority.

"Ned Stark's eldest boy is around your age and you'll get along with his daughter, Sansa." Jon Arryn added, reasoning with her.

Elyana didn't quite know what to say, she would've been happier if her father sent her to High Garden or back to the Stormlands. Yes, she desired adventure and a change but she didn't want to travel so far that the God's were different. Winterfell, from what she heard and read, was pretty but muddy and cold. She could handle the Starks, from the way her father spoke of them they appeared to be the honourable, family-oriented sort. The North was a completely different thing. There were many things to recall when she thought of the North but at this moment, all she could think of was Wildlings and White Walkers.

"Well, what do you have to say?" Her father asked, his face now serious.

"I'll go but if you don't visit, I'll join the wildlings."

Her father's stern face transformed, his booming laugh echoing in the room. "Ha! I'd like to see that, a bloody princess joining the savages."

Robert dismissed Jon Arryn, telling his daughter to remain for a little longer. Elyana couldn't predict what he would say now that Jon Arryn was gone. She only knew that she wouldn't lash out at him for arranging to send her away. He was King and more importantly, her father - his wishes were to be respected.

After sharing a few words with Lord Arryn at the door, Robert shut it and turned on his heel back to his daughter. Now leaning against the chair, Elyana gave her father a small closed lipped smile. Walking over to her, he cupped her face with his hands, "Should've spent more time with you. You're a bloody woman now and you're going to be far away from here."

"You've spent plenty of time with me. Besides, I know you have duties. It doesn't change that you're my father." Elyana smiled up at him warmly.

"Hm, you'll fit right in with the Starks. You're too gracious and honourable." Elyana and her father laughed, pulling in for a quick embrace.

"Now go on, I'm sure you have a class to be skipping." Robert ushered her out with a smile on his face.

Elyana waved goodbye at Jaime at the door and went to meet Lord Arryn. Despite the news, she didn't actually feel all that bad. Winterfell may be different to King's Landing but being a ward could have its perks. To be away from Joffery would be a blessing. He was the very epitome of an uncouth younger brother and his absence alone would do wonders to her life. No more cut-up dresses, no more getting in trouble for being present and no more spoilt rages. Elyana did, however, feel for the rest of her family. She would miss them immensely. Her father would be missed the most. Although he wasn't always there, when he was her life was just better. The man had a certain air about him that encouraged so much within her.

Walking down the corridors of the Red Keep, Elyana felt somewhat reminiscent. It would be one of the last times she would do this until she returned. Nothing of great interest happened in these corridors but the sentiment was there. She grew up here and now she'd be leaving her home to make another. She would have to marry a northerner, learn their ways and live up to the expectations of northern ideals. At times like those she would miss King's Landing and the southern ways the most but she would get used to it, however long it took. A stag did not falter in the face of adversity.

The courtyard, where she was to meet Lord Arryn, was full with people. Between the flowers of the beautiful courtyard, were Septa's sitting and reading. Gardeners wandered around, pacing amongst the flowers and orchards. They all appeared to be thinking very deeply as they worked. Jon Arryn was sitting on a bench, a servant boy in front of him talking as he listened.

Elyana gave a small wave, "Am I too early? I figured I just had news broken to me, why not have more."

Lord Arryn dismissed the youth, who disappeared quickly after. "It's fine, I suppose the quicker you know the better. Do you recall what I briefly spoke of four days ago?"

She nodded, "Uncle Stannis came to you with news. You said that I'm my father's daughter and rightful heir to the throne. Are you going to tell me what this is all about?"

The elder man looked over his shoulder, inspecting the area. If he wanted privacy, this was not the place. "Yes but it's best we continue this conversation in my quarters, it's safer there."

Elyana nodded again, walking at a normal pace alongside Jon Arryn to the Tower of the Hand. They made small talk on the way there, speaking about the weather and other places, no doubt to provide a cover to any listeners. Unaware of what was truly going on; Elyana didn't feel nervous like when she lied to her mother. She smiled at passers-by's, wishing them a good morning and returning to converse with Jon Arryn once they passed. It was easier not knowing damning information. Once they reached and entered his quarters, Jon Arryn firmly shut the door behind them.

"I have news for you... Perhaps it is best you sit down," he made a hand gesture towards the chair at his table. Elyana followed his advice and took a seat, "I wanted to wait until I had more information but there things that must not be hidden."

He cleared his throat, "Your uncle and I visited certain places and found that your father has... a few bastards. Most of which strongly resemble him, despite who the mother was."

Elyana remained composed, she knew about what her father did in his spare time and knew it was because of the strain on her parents relationship. They didn't talk about it at dinners but she knew. It bothered her when she was young and still did now but she didn't worry so much about it, her father was King and despite what he do, she loved him.

"Do you fear that one of them wishes to make a claim to the throne?" Elyana asked, one brow perked up.

"No, no, not at all. It has nothing to do with that. What you need to know is that they look like Baratheon's - like you, you look like your father's daughter. Your siblings, however, closely resemble the Lannisters."

Her brow furrowed, Elyana crossed her arms across her chest, "What exactly are you trying to say Lord Arryn?"

"I've come to believe that your brothers and sister are not Baratheon's but rather children of incest. They have no to claim to the Iron Throne because your mother and her -"

"No," Elyana rose from her seat "No more, Lord Arryn. This is treason!"

Her hands started shaking in fear, whatever composure she had before was long gone. Jon Arryn went on, explaining the situation further as she brought her hands to her face. All she could hear were words - unhappy, incest, heir, Stannis, not safe. He could've stopped talking when she asked. Now a sick feeling started to rise in her stomach. He was going on about finding more proof. Elyana didn't want to hear anymore.

"Please, Lord Arryn. I beg of you - stop." She interrupted him, the colour from her face gone. This was news she never expected nor wanted to hear.

"I apologise, my lady." Elyana stared at Jon Arryn seeing sympathy in his face.

She closed her eyes briefly and spoke slowly, "What do you want me to do with this information?"

"Nothing. You needed to know who you are and who is around you. I do, however, fear for your safety being the only child of Robert and Cersei. The Lannisters may wish to secure the throne for themselves... it's not safe for here in King's Landing."

Elyana boldly blurted, "My mother and father love me."

"I have no doubt they do, your father especially but your mother... we've all seen how she favours Joffery over you. Anything can happen, it's not like your mother doesn't know."

"So, aren't you worried about yourself?"

Jon Arryn spoke with confidence, "Nobody is aware that I know about this. I'm safe and I can defend myself."

Everything that was happening began to link, there was a reason for what her father told her today. "Is this why you told my father to send me to Winterfell? The further away I am, the safer?"

"You're exactly right. It's a risk that cannot be taken. Even with Stannis, he's your family but Iron Throne is above mere ties to someone. People will do terrible things for power."

Elyana gulped at the thought of being murdered by someone she loved in order for them to have more power made her sick. It didn't help that the added news of her mother's and uncles... relationship made her sick to the core. She knew her mother wasn't happy with her father but bearing the children of her twin brother was wrong on many levels. She should've left her father, returned to Casterly Rock and married another man. Elyana could respect a woman escaping a loveless marriage, it made sense but this.. this was something else. She didn't even want to think about why her mother would remain married to her father if this was happening, power couldn't be the only factor fueling her twisted desires. The only thing that fit with her actions was treachery - why stay with a man you despise if not to eliminate him and take what's his? Elyana now feared leaving for Winterfell.

* * *

**A/N:** To be quite honest, I have no idea what I am doing with this so if it's absolutely cringe-worthy and terrible then bear with me - I will try to improve. I do, however, know how I'm going end whatever this is so I suppose an endgame is always good. Also, I apologize for the long chapter, I may have gotten a little carried away with the little free time I had. Finally, thanks for taking the time to read this lovelies, looking forward to seeing what you have to think! x


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for the original character.

* * *

**II**

* * *

Elyana sat in front of her mirror whilst her maid Mariya was brushing her hair. Her head was down as she stared at her hands as if they were a tome or an important parchment, Mariya had yet to ask her what was wrong and for that she was grateful. It had only been a mere day since Elyana received both the news of her siblings' true heritage and of her departure to Winterfell. A sick feeling still lingered in her stomach; she couldn't decide whether it was fear or disgust. With that sick feeling came doubt; did she still love her mother? Was it possible for the child of Robert Baratheon to still feel affection for the woman that raised her, the woman that loved her and the woman who committed an injustice against her father? Elyana was unsure of how to feel, there was a part of her that wanted to hate her mother, Jaime and all the bloody Lannisters but another part of her wanted peace and reconciliation. The problem was, how would something like this be reconciled? Her father would not forgive Cersei for this should he find out, it would give him another reason to hate her and the Lannisters. Had he been younger, Elyana did not doubt he would've rallied their allies against the them. Baratheon, Stark, Tully, Arryn, Tyrell - all the great houses and their banner men against the lone lions. Elyana smiled down at her hands, her father would probably still do that, he was a young man at heart.

"Ah, now that's the princess I know. I was wondering when you'd break out a smile milady!" Mariya put the brush down on the table and began braiding a section of her hair.

Elyana lifted her head, smiling at Mariya from the mirror. "I'm sorry for my silence. I was just thinking about... leaving and then a funny thought came to mind."

Mariya, although her maid and a few years her elder, was her friend. Elyana felt comfortable speaking with her about life and her problems; she was a trusted confidant who gave sound advice. This current predicament though, was something that was best kept to herself. Even those we trust most can succumb to the jingle of coin or promise of a better life and give away the darkest of secrets that they were sworn to keep.

"Oh, don't worry. The Starks are good people; you'll be welcomed there and treated like family. Those northerners have different values but I think you'll fit in right. Besides, I'll be coming with you and your family will visit from time to time. You won't be alone."

"I don't fear being alone, I fear being absent. Anything could happen and I'd be - _we'd_ be all the way in the North." Elyana frowned, her mind drifting back to Jon Arryn's words.

Mariya nodded knowingly, offering a sympathetic smile. She would have to leave her family too. She returned to braiding Elyana's hair but this time Elyana didn't lower her head, instead staring at herself in the mirror. She wondered whether the northerners would like her, she certainly looked different to them but she could blend. Her sun kissed skin, due to the King's Landing heat, would slowly pale in the north and before anyone would know, she would look like one of them. She could hardly imagine what the cold would do to her.

It was trivial to think about the cold considering what she knew but it was a welcome distraction, lest her anger get the best of her. After leaving Jon Arryn's quarter's she had half the mind to have Jaime Lannister killed, for a man who is perceived as a somewhat honourable knight, he was nothing of it. Chills ran up her spine, his words with her yesterday were brief but could be interpreted two ways after finding out that he was sleeping with his sister and fathered three of her children. She didn't even look at him when she passed her father's room. Elyana was a quiet girl, polite and dutiful but on the rare occasion she was angry, being equal parts Baratheon and Lannister made she was a force to be reckoned with. There was one occasion, a year ago, where Joffery had barged into her chambers in a rage because he wasn't getting his way and decided to take it out on her. In an act of courage and stupidity she yelled back at him and slapped him across the face when he started to berate her. He slapped her back, of course and then their mother ran in and took Joffery under her wing to shield him from her. She didn't even care in that moment, she locked the door behind her and let Joffery spin his tales but of course, a few hours later she transformed back into the girl she was and spent the night alone in her room.

"There, love. You're all done, anything else you need?" Mariya placed her hands on Elyana's shoulders and smiled down at her.

"Thank you, Mariya. Perhaps drop by before lunch? I think I may need some help preparing for the north."

Mariya chuckled lightly, "Of course, I'll come find you."

With that, Mariya left Elyana's chambers, locking the door gently behind her. Elyana remained in the seat, taking a look at herself again. She hoped that when she went to Winterfell, the Starks saw more of her father in her than her mother for when she looked closely in the mirror; she could see a little Cersei staring back at her. Elyana closed her eyes and opened them again, this time seeing her father in the mirror. She started to giggle, her hand coming up to her mouth to conceal her laughter. Her father - in thought, in sight and in sense was a source of her strength and her joy. She would do anything for him and the fact that she had to keep such a secret concealed for his safety and her own hurt her. He deserved to know what was happening, as King and her father.

As she rose, she realised that she had three days left in King's Landing, the third being the day of her departure to Winterfell. In the short time left, she hoped to spend time with her father and the people she loved. Myrcella and Tommen, though not her real siblings, meant the world to her. They were children, innocent and sweet. There was the Septa Aelinor, who would be staying behind and of course Jon Arryn, the person who was looking after her without her even realising it. There were more, people who she respected and cared for and if there was time, she would see them too.

Elyana went to the door, deciding to visit her father and spend time with him if he wasn't busy. Opening the door, she was greeted by Ser Arys Oakheart standing watch at her door. She beamed at him, glad that he was her guard and not Ser Meryn Trant. He was kind to her and treated her well unlike Ser Mandon Moore, whose stare made her uncomfortable.

"Princess," he smiled at her "Are you well?"

"I am, thank you, and yourself?"

He grinned, "I'm quite good. Do you need me to accompany you?"

Elyana about to say no, had a thought. She didn't want to see her mother or Jaime now, Ser Oakheart could shield her from unwanted visitors. "I was just going to see my father but you're welcome to, you would be guarding a door if you remained here."

He laughed, motioning for her to start, "Shall we then?"

The two started to walk to the King's chambers slowly, it wasn't a particular long journey from Elyana's chambers but both the knight and the princess clearly had something to say.

"Have you heard the news? I'm going to be a ward of Winterfell."

He gave her a small smile, "I had hoped that you were informed, I was going to ask if the King told you. Ser Barristan and I will be escorting you to Winterfell, we'll stay the night and leave the next morning. Jon Arryn thought it wise that it was two of the Kingsguard you were accompanied with that would take you there. "

"He is a wise man, I'm glad that it'll be you and Ser Barristan with me. Do you know if my father will be there? With the way he speaks of the Starks, I assume he'll be joining us on the road."

He shook his head, "I'm afraid I don't know."

As they came closer to the King's chambers, Elyana spotted Jaime from the distance - standing gracefully beside the door. Her eye twitched and she clenched her fist instinctively. Although she wanted to say something to him and command Ser Arys to attack him, she tried to calm herself down before she acted badly. She wasn't supposed to know anything and she would hate to defy Jon Arryn after all he had done to try and keep her safe. The closer they got, the more of Jaime's face became visible to Elyana. He was grimacing.

He held up a hand, as if telling them to halt in their tracks, "I wouldn't go in there. The King and Queen are... discussing your relocation to Winterfell."

Elyana's eye's widened, she had a feeling Jaime would be outside but she didn't expect to see her mother, at least not yet. She needed to think before she had converse with her, this wasn't a little white lie that she could make up on the spot. It was something so much bigger than that. Should she say the wrong thing or do the wrong thing and it wouldn't be her who faced the consequences. Jon Arryn would be punished or killed if she did the wrong thing and her father... with Jaime in such close proximity, she could only imagine him facing the same fate as the last king. She needed to get into the her parents chambers, to calm them down and defuse the volatile situation.

"Perhaps the best remedy for this discussion is that I _do_ go in there." Elyana said boldly to Jaime.

She started at him coldly as he thought about it briefly. She could hear her parents voices rising.

"You send _my_ daughter to live with those people for what reason!?"

"Don't you damn-well start with me woman!"

"How dare you! My daughter! You decide to send her to the cold north without even consulting me! You know what I think about the Starks, Robert!"

"You're forgetting who's King here, I'll do whatever the hell I want! She's my bloody daughter too and I think she'll be better off with the Starks! I don't give a shit about what you or your Lannister father thinks about them!"

After taking his time to decide, Jaime nodded and let her in. Elyana entered the room alone, slamming the door behind her.

"Stop it, both of you!" She yelled, walking towards them.

"Don't you worry my darling girl, I won't let him send you there. I refuse to let a child of mine be sold to the North." She glared at Robert, who was beginning to look irritated.

"I'm not being sold like some animal!" Elyana's voice started rise as she pleaded with her mother.

"But you are being sold, sweet girl, he's selling you to the north to compensate for his _unrequited love_," she spat, still glaring at Robert "He wants to send you North in hopes that you'll marry that Robb Stark. Just ask him."

Elyana gently pushed her mother's hand away from her and stood her ground, raising her chin as she looked at the two of them. Her father hadn't said a word since she came in, he knew better than her mother. He knew that she agreed to go to Winterfell. More importantly, she knew that whatever he fathers reasons were for agreeing with Jon Arryn, the real reason she was being sent away was because of her mother and her affair.

"I don't care about marriage! I'm going to Winterfell because it's my father's orders and because I agreed to it. I know what you're doing - there's no need to pit me against my father!" Elyana's courage had resurfaced and at the back of her mind, she knew that she would regret it later.

"Ha! _My_ bloody daughter!" Robert folded his arms across his chest, proud and amused expression had taken over his angry face.

Elyana turned her head to her father giving him a pleading look. She didn't want to put him in a worse situation than he was already in nor her mother to hating her before she left. She lowered her head, taking a step away from her mother. Her hands quivered and she bit down on her lower lip. What a strange feeling to feel towards someone who she very much so wanted to hate. Guilt was a terrible thing. She should've listened to Jaime, she should not have come into her parents chambers. It wasn't here place. Now she didn't even want to look at her mother, not out of disgust but disappointment.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to her mother, head still down.

"Seven hells! You can leave woman. Leave me to speak with my daughter." Robert glared at his wife as she exited the bedchamber. Elyana didn't doubt that she would go her brother for comfort.

"Now you," he gave a large grin to Elyana "You were bloody fantastic! You should be angry more often! Ha! I saw myself when you started yelling!"

Despite her father's approval, Elyana found it hard to raise her head. Her actions to her mother were dishonourable - she didn't deserve to be treated that way. The woman loved her, even though at times it didn't show completely. Perhaps it was best that she didn't choose a side, both Robert and Cersei were her parents, both had their faults and yet she could only find herself accepting her fathers and not her mothers. There was time for her to try and accept her mother for what she was but Elyana thought that she would much rather avoid it. Her stay in Winterfell would give her time to think.

"Was I too bold? I feel my actions were.. misguided by emotions." Elyana asked quietly.

"You weren't bold enough, girl! It's about time you started to stand up to that woman!" Robert noticed his daughter's frown, "You didn't do anything wrong. She won't fight with you. You're not me after all, you're you - you're her daughter too."

Elyana chuckled, "She's always angry with you. I suppose, at least now she'll be angry at both of us."

"Ah, damn her. Bloody Lannisters. Let the asses think what they want."

This wasn't how Elyana imagined herself spending time with her father earlier but she would happily take whatever she could get. She would be weeks away from him in Winterfell, not able to hear him or see him. The only communication between them would be ravens, though she didn't think he would send any. A King's life was too busy and her father was often in the middle of something.

"Perhaps I should take my leave as well? I know you must want to get work down." Elyana smiled warmly

"You're no pest, girl. You're welcome to stay with me however long you like but I think you're better getting ready for Winterfell. You haven't much time left here."

She nodded, giving her father a quick grin before heading out. Jaime wasn't there anymore, Ser Barristan Selmy had taken his position and Arys Oakheart stood beside him. Elyana frowned, not wanting to think about whatever it was that was happening. She exchanged a few words with the two members of Kingsguard and departed, Ser Arys not far behind her. Elyana's paced quickened when she saw Joffery, not interested in his rude comments and snarky attitude. She knew what he truly was and it only worked to make her dislike him more. Their relationship had never been as good as Cersei wanted, he was a cruel child and she was often one of his many outlets. Elyana breezed past him, not looking at him and quickly slipped into her room, bidding Ser Arys a quick farewell before closing her door.

Mariya was bound to return to help Elyana pack for Winterfell, time had quickly passed since the morning. Elyana wondered if her days in King's Landing would move at the same pace. She didn't quite like it when time when faster than it should, it was easier to waste. What had she done since the morning? Spoke with Arys, yelled at her mother and exchanged a few words with her father. Truly she had done nothing and yet time had flown but what bothered her was that her interaction with her mother, however small or large it really was, carried such weight. There wasn't supposed to be a conflict, she was supposed to hate her for what she was both planning and doing. Yet, she found herself still loving her mother and regretting her outburst. She had done an injustice against her, though a small one, that was equal to her own in Elyana's mind. She had never been so disrespectful to her mother and under the current circumstances, it was still wrong.

Elyana didn't want it things to be like this, she didn't want to waste time nor did she want to be known to her mother as a disrespectful child. At heart, she loved her immensely - the woman did raise her and treated her like the princess she was but her actions were unforgivable. To bed her brother and birth his children, raising them as if they were the King's was wrong on many levels. Not to mention Jaime, as a member of the Kingsguard was sworn from fathering children but that wasn't the big issue. The incest and deceit were the damning factors. Did they think themselves like the Targaryen's by trying to keep their line pure? There was no honour or respect in what they did, why would her mother mimic it? There were other men to run to but she chose her brother. Elyana felt disgusted again, the guilt of her actions slowly easing away into another part of her mind.

The door her chambers opened gently, Elyana continued to pace thinking that Mariya would surely start about her spending too much time with her head in the clouds. The lack of response, however, caused Elyana to stop and take in who was standing by her door. Both Mariya and her mother stood there, Mariya with her head down and hands clasped gently in front of her hands.

"Mother, I-I'm... Mariya, perhaps you should come back later?" Elyana gave her a quick smile as the woman nodded politely and let herself out. "I don't want to fight."

Cersei frowned, "Neither do I but we must speak of what happened. I'm trying to protect you, sweet lioness. You don't belong amongst those _northerners_."

"You must truly hate them to keep persisting. What have they done to you? They seem good an-"

"We have our differences. Ned Stark has though we have little honour to match his since the Sack of King's Landing. But that doesn't matter. I don't like them because they're, quite simply, not us."

Elyana wanted to call her mother out on the triviality of her statement. The Sack of King's Landing was a brutal event, it was fair for the Starks to be cautious around the Lannisters and a little difference in values was nothing to resent a person over. It was a childish argument on her mother's behalf, childish and misguided.

"Father and Ned Stark are friends. They won't treat me badly and they won't change me, if that's what you fear. Besides, I'll still be the King's daughter - I'll still be _your_ daughter. Nothing will alter that." A blatant lie escaped her lips masqueraded as the truth - 'nothing will alter that'. Jon Arryn's words already had.

Her mother smiled at her, coming closer and embracing her. For a moment Elyana stood motionless before gaining control of her senses and closing the embrace. Her mind quickly became clouded again, loving her mother or not loving her both yield a negative response. To love her was wrong considering what she had done but to hate her was a great injustice against the woman who brought her into the world. It only just came to Elyana's mind that this would be a problem in which she battled with for some time. There was no easy way for to feel or not feel for her mother and this problem would not simply dissolve away as easily as she wanted it to. With the knowledge Jon Arryn gave her came a great price and a heavy burden.

* * *

The few days that Elyana had left in King's Landing quickly came to a halt and she found herself standing in front of a carriage. She needed to go to Winterfell, she had to but her want and desire to leave had been diminished. In theory, leaving was easy but when the time had come she didn't realise it would be so difficult. For all that happened and despite her lack of interest in it, King's Landing was her home. The people she loved the most would be here whilst she was far away amongst strangers. She turned around, her family behind her standing in and orderly line as if there wasn't a rift between them. It was time for goodbyes.

Myrcella and Tommen were at the end, Septa Aelinor behind them. Squatting down to their level, she embraced the two of them. She could harbour no resentment towards the little lions, they were innocent and unaware of the harsher things around them. Elyana pulled away from their embraced, wiping a tear away from Myrcella's cheek.

"Behave, Joff." She smiled at him cheekily, although he was a pain - part of her cared for him and hoped that time would change him into a different person, a better person. The two quickly embraced but both felt uncomfortable and pulled away.

Her mother stood beside him, a frown gracing her face. Elyana's inner conflict had yet to be resolved and she was still unsure of her mother - equal parts loving her and hating her. Although, in this moment of her departure she found herself yearning for her mother like a child. She didn't want to cry, it was weakness to show such pain in public. Elyana embraced her mother tightly.

"I'm sorry," she spoke into her ear "It was unjust that I spoke against you the other day."

"It goes to show your strength, sweet lioness. Don't let the North change you."

When she ended the embrace she almost flung herself at her father as she went to say goodbye to him. He chortled as he gave her a squeeze, easily getting his arms around her.

"You be careful now, don't do anything I wouldn't do." She said to her father, not wanting to let go of him.

"Ha! You'd think I'd be the bloody princess leaving with the way you're acting. I'll be fine, don't worry about me!" Robert said as he pat her on the back and laughed.

Robert ended the embrace, placing a firm grip on her shoulders. "Seven bloody hells, I'm going to miss you, girl. You be good, no climbing walls and joining wildlings, eh?"

He chuckled as Elyana nodded vigorously, a large grin on her face that mirrored her fathers. Giving one last smile to her family, she moved away from her father and headed towards the carriage. Ser Barristan gently held her hand as she stepped in before moving to the front and getting on his horse. Elyana took a glance out of the small window, biting down on her lower lip. Little Myrcella was not the only one distraught. Elyana knew her mother and she had very rarely seen sadness take over her pretty face but alas, there it was and as she looked beside her, to her father - she saw regret in his eyes. Perhaps he thought Winterfell was too far to be sending his daughter, perhaps he wished to spend more time with her or perhaps he wanted to be there with her, leaving behind a throne he grew to hate and a wife he never wanted.

* * *

**A/N: **My Goodness! I didn't expect any response to this to be honest but getting a few follows and seeing the lovely words of the reviewers was so encouraging and I really want to thank you all for that! :) On another note, thought I'd tell you all in advance that I'm prolonging the actual events of Game of Thrones until about chapter 8, so that means I'm extending the time before Jon Arryn is murdered, thus extending the GoT timeline a bit. Also, I apologise for the minor delay for this chapter, I'm currently in exam period and won't be finished until the 11th so I don't know when I'll start writing the next chapter but here's hoping that I'll have some time to write it up soon!

Thanks for taking the time to read this lovelies, looking forward to seeing what you have to think! x


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for the original characters.

* * *

**III**

* * *

"How many leagues away from King's Landing is Winterfell?"

"You're asking as if I didn't know the question, Mariya. It's quite foolish of you, really. You could've won this game -" Elyana said, a cheeky grin gracing her face. "I do believe it's 500 leagues."

Mariya cursed under her breath as Elyana let out a loud laugh. Two weeks of only each other's company (with the exclusion of Ser Barristan and Arys who rode ahead) in a small carriage often resulted in the two women playing childish games or in this case testing their knowledge. There wasn't much to do on the road; occasionally they would stop at an inn to rest or eat something that was actually decent, which would provide the small group with some much needed freedom. Both the knights would sit in the corner of the inn discussing tourneys and the realm, keeping to themselves most of the time. The driver of the carriage, Kenrick, he was off flirting with the barmaids and disappearing only to return a few hours later with either a pleased or sad look on his face. Mariya was with her most of the time, despite Elyana telling her that she was free to do what she wished. They would sit and talk about endless things, never tiring of each others company. Elyana never got to know Mariya like this in King's Landing; she was on such strict orders despite only being her lady's maid. Even Ser Barristan and Arys, she only knew them as knights but alas, on the road - they were her friends. Though not proper places for a princess, Elyana liked inns and she certainly loved being on the road.

"Okay, now I'll ask you. It's easy. Name one of Aegon the Conqueror's dragons."

"Easy!? Seven hells girl! You either know everything or are the living embodiment of The Crone!"

Elyana let out another loud laugh, "How sacrilegious! I'm hardly a god! Now as your princess, I ask that you stop avoiding the question!"

"Hm, Rhaegar?" Mariya's face was scrunched up as anticipated Elyana's response.

"Rhaegar!" Elyana had to cover her mouth to conceal her booming laughter, "Rhaegar was a prince, the son of Aerys II, not a dragon! Balerion, Meraxes and Vhagar were the dragons."

"Oh, what do I care of those Targaryens! They're all gone now anyway!"

"They're interesting though, don't you think?" Elyana was still grinning from Mariya's answer.

"Maybe. You know what I find interesting? All these northerner boys we're going to meet."

Rolling her eyes, Elyana leant back in the seat, taking her legs up and crossing them as she waited for Mariya to start. She hadn't heard the end of her stories about northern boys. Apparently they weren't all the rigid honourable sort but rather very good husband material, according to Mariya. She said that she had been there once, for reasons she had yet to reveal, and was wooed by the northern gentlemen she met. When Elyana asked if they were as handsome as Ser Arys or Loras Tyrell, Mariya only answered with a smirk and an ominous 'You'll see'.

"Well, go on then. Tell me more about these wonderful northern boys." She crossed her arms, tilting her head to the side.

"Have you heard about that Theon Greyjoy? He's a ward of Winterfell too, quite attractive and quite the womanizer, I hear. Oh, there's the bastard son too - I've heard he's good looking, like a real Stark."

"Bastards and sons of men who rebelled against the crown? How... quaint. I can almost feel my mother scowling back in King's Landing."

Mariya chuckled, "I was saving the best for last. The young wolf, Robb Stark - favours his mother's side apparently. He's very handsome and being raised in the north, he must be a gentleman with keen sense of honour and justice. Quite a match for you, dare I say."

"That's why my mother thought my father was sending me there..." Elyana muttered loud enough for Mariya to hear though quickly dismissed the claim, "It's not true though. Not the reason I've been sent here."

"What is the reason, milady?"

The reason in which she was sent here was a difficult one, Jon Arryn made it clear that it was for her safety but her father's reasons behind sending her away were blurred. Perhaps he didn't like the idea of his daughter being idle in the castle, not doing anything until she was forced to marry a man out of necessity and leave or maybe he didn't want some tie between the Starks and the Baratheons. His motivations didn't matter though, only Jon Arryn's did - if he believed the King was in danger then it would've been him in the carriage heading to safety not her. Mariya's question still remained difficult to answer, anyone could easily ask that and she would have to reply with something. She couldn't tell the truth. No, the truth was not meant to be heard yet by anyone, there would be a time and place. Elyana would have to use a different reason for her being sent off, she misbehaved or something.

"My father thought I'd be better off in Winterfell than King's Landing. Even the Seven know how much he hates being there himself... I think he wished to grant me the freedom that I craved."

"Not to go against the King's orders but he couldn't he have sent you someplace closer and perhaps warmer? I like the North, but what about High Garden, Casterly Rock or even to Storm's End!"

Elyana smiled at her, "It would've been nice to return to Storm's End but here we are. Besides, I thought you were fond of the north?"

"I am but I'm also fond of the heat and dying of old age. I don't like how my chances of getting maimed by some wildling have gone up."

Elyana peered out of the carriage window, the two knights weren't too far ahead and they had clearly covered some ground. The surroundings were different than the last time she checked; it certainly started to look muddier. She sighed, getting a little bored of the carriage ride. If she rode on horseback they would've been there much quicker but Mariya couldn't ride and her mother thought it best for a princess to travel in comfort.

Poking her head out of the carriage window, despite Mariya's protests, Elyana took a better look at the land around her. Doing so, she caught the attention of Ser Barristan who gave her a curious look and slowed his pace to meet her at the window. In the distance she could see a faint outline of some grand structure, she wondered what it was. When they had passed Moat Cailin she thought they were at Winterfell which made Ser Arys grin and Ser Barristan chuckle. Geography was never her strongest.

"Princess?" Ser Barristan had a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't quite know what I'm looking at in the distance. That's not the Wall, is it?" Elyana scrunched up her nose, squinting to see more of the faint outline.

Ser Barristan chuckled, turning his head towards the road. "No, my lady. That's Winterfell."

Elyana's eyes widened, they had nearly arrived in and she had yet to truly prepare herself for when she did. She didn't quite know what to do, this was usually the part when her mother would tell her how to behave but after everything she hardly wanted to act the way she taught her. These were honourable people who kept to the traditions of the Old Ways but they couldn't be so much different from her. She hoped that once they arrived the Starks would prove to be the people her father told her about, nothing like her mother's description of them. More importantly, she hoped they would see her as a Baratheon and not her Lannister mother. The last thing she wanted was to be an outcast because of some age old rivalry between two great houses.

Settling back down in her seat, she rested her head back so that she was staring at the ceiling of the carriage. This was the adventure she always desired and yet she felt odd sitting in a carriage on her way to it. A year ago, a month ago or perhaps even a few weeks ago she would've loved the idea of setting out to distant land and the intrigue and suspicious that came with Jon Arryn's words but it was different now that it was happening. She couldn't help but feel that she romanticized the idea for all she felt was confused and nervous. She scoffed, all her knowledge - the endless hours spent reading about the lives of others had actually done no good to her now. She wondered what would happen to her in Winterfell, what could become of her. She'd be absent from any affairs from the crown, she'd be silenced in the cold north. They'd give her names across Westeros, 'The Lost Princess' or 'Hidden Stag', for she would be erased from her line. A bloody ward, bait to wights and wildlings. They didn't write about this in books. Elyana started to feel anger for her lack of foresight in her current predicament, far too late in her trip to be quelled and then it hit her. Of course they didn't write about it! She was forging her own story - one which couldn't possibly have the same events and outcomes as other men or women. The Seven didn't grant that she could relive the past because she knew about it but rather gave her an opportunity to live in the present with knowledge of what happened previously. She didn't know where exactly it would take her in Winterfell but she felt better about her situation. Elyana lowered her head as she heard Ser Arys' voice.

Taking another peek outside the window, she saw that they were within close proximity of Winterfell and marvelled at the castle walls in the distance. It certainly wasn't King's Landing but the exterior had a natural feel to it. It looked like a comfortable place to live, like a grand structure right out of a book she read.

Ser Barristan looked through the window, "Almost there."

* * *

Elyana took the aged hand of Ser Barristan Selmy as she exited the carriage. Her head was down as she watched her footing - one forward and then the next. Elyana paused on the steps for a brief moment, taking in the land beneath her. The ground was dark and muddy, unlike the cobblestone and lighter textures of King's Landing. She restrained herself from scrunching up her nose, not wanting to offend her hosts or give them the impression she was like her mother. She was not a Lannister, she was no enemy of the Starks nor did she ever want to be. Raising her head, she was welcomed by a familiar sight. That Stark family, she presumed, was lined up waiting for her just as her family had when she left. There were more of them present than her family, more faces welcoming her than she had saying farewell. Jaime, Tyrion and none of her friends had come to say goodbye to her and yet here she was in Winterfell, greeted by dozens of people. A sad smile tugged at her lips at the thought of Winterfell becoming more like home than King's Landing.

Ser Barristan led her towards the Starks, Arys and Mariya following behind. Elyana did not expect Ser Barristan to be so happy upon arriving in Winterfell, nor did she expect him to take Lord Stark's hand in such a brotherly manner. The two must have had a past she never knew about, no doubt tracing back to her father's rebellion.

"Lord Stark," the elderly man extended his arm in her direction causing Elyana to halt momentarily, "This is Princess Elyana Baratheon."

Elyana stood there, wide-eyed and unsure whether or not she should move forward. The next steps she took would not only be defining but bring about a great change as well. She would still be the princess but she would be different. She could feel it in her stomach, change was coming. Letting out a deep breath, she moved forward - shoulders relaxed, eyes forward and chin just the slightest bit elevated.

Lord Stark gave her a warm smile, one she did not expect but quickly returned before bowing her head, "Lord Stark."

He chuckled, "There's no need - this will be as much your home now as it is ours, princess."

She couldn't tell if was the kindness in his smile or the truth in his eyes that made her forget any doubt she had and believe his words.

"Thank you, Lord Stark. It is good to finally meet you, my father speaks of you often. He surely would have wished to be here now."

"Of that I have no doubt," He smiled down at her, "This is my wife, Catelyn."

Elyana smiled and bowed her head to Lady Stark, "It is a pleasure, Lady Stark."

"As is mine, princess." Catelyn gave her a tight-lipped smile. The woman was beautiful; her auburn hair tied back revealing the graceful structure of her face. Elyana instinctively felt that she was different to her own mother, a woman who was honourable and kind.

As Elyana moved on, she found herself facing who she assumed to be the eldest child of Eddard and Catelyn. Her eyes widened only slightly as the corners of her mouth twitched upwards. Elyana didn't want to gawk but boy in front of her, with his dark red-brown hair and piercing eyes, was much more handsome than she had expected. She didn't quite know what to say to him, partially in fear that she would say something wrong. He looked nervous, his shoulders tense. Elyana, starting to feel nervous herself, hoped someone would say something for she was at loss for words.

"And my son, Robb."

He smiled at her, albeit a small and anxious one before reaching for her hand and pressing his lips to the back of it. Once he let go, his eyes met hers before he said "My lady."

She smiled back at him, calming as his gaze softened. For all the tomes read and time spent conversing with men and women of nobility, she was still finding it hard to say anything to him. She could almost feel the smirk on Mariya's face just as easily as she could see Ned Stark's smile from the corner of her eye. Her mother would not be impressed with her childish behaviour.

Sansa, standing beside Robb was a pretty girl that reminded her of one of the noble ladies of King's Landing daughters except for her high cheekbones. She certainly took after her mother though, her light auburn hair standing out as she shyly curtseyed to Elyana, in a sort of awe of the princess in front of her. Arya was quite the opposite, looking uncomfortable in the dress she was in and offering Elyana a cheeky smile. Elyana knew the two of them would get along, she had heard about this girl - the one who liked to explore and fight over the more traditional pursuits of a noblewoman. She already reminded her of a more spirited version of herself. Bran and Rickon were two sweet little boys also in favour their mother in appearance except with slightly darker hair. In their young eye she could see questions waiting to be answered, they would no doubt as her to make them apart of the Kingsguard to about the dragon's skulls in the Red Keep.

Though the Starks seemed kind from these first encounters she knew that it would take some to solidify bonds with them, they would be cautious with her because of her mother and no doubt wondering what was the real reason behind her being sent here of all places. Elyana saw many other faces behind the Stark family, she wondered which one the bastard was and which one was Balon Greyjoy's son - one brought back from the war unwanted and the other a hostage turned ward. Being in the position she was now, she understood how they would have felt. She wondered if they were accepted like family, if the Starks had welcomed them openly and loved them like their own. If they did perhaps there was hope that they would grow to at least care for her? Elyana knew that her mind often wondered, expecting the worse and that in time things would settle. She had only but arrived in Winterfell, there was endless time in which she could acquaint herself with the Starks and where they could see the person she truly was, the daughter of Robert Baratheon - she would not make the mistakes of the past.

* * *

**A/N:** Firstly, thank you to all the lovely reviewers, followers and those who favourited this story - you're all too kind and beautiful and I truly am unworthy of all this support. I have officially finished exams and high school *makes dolphin noises* so I can actually spend more time writing and releasing chapters. Although this chapter in particular was a bit of a filler and shorter (which I do apologise for), I can assure you that it Robb will be in majority of the chapters from now on and it should start to pick up a bit.

I'm absolutely ecstatic to start writing chapters more regularly, I only hope I can live up to expectations with this. Thank you all again, looking forward to seeing what you have to think! :) x


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for the original characters.

* * *

**IV**

* * *

With her hands clasped gently in front of her, Elyana followed Catelyn Stark to her chambers in silence. She was a few paces behind her, her mouth agape and eyes taking in the interior of Winterfell. It was an almost childlike awe that she felt as she walked the halls and took in her surroundings. Truly, it was a place ancient and great with such strength in the stone walls alone that she herself felt safe. Elyana could not stop herself from peering out of one of the large windows and stopping abruptly at the sight. She could see the whole courtyard - the dirt, the people, the vivid colours and the red of the Godswood. Winterfell held a raw beauty in which Elyana knew she would come to adore and appreciate greatly. Catelyn cleared her throat, her mouth in a thin line - neither pleased or displeased.

"Oh, forgive me, Lady Stark." Elyana said dreamily as she turned to her and offered a small smile, "I was just... admiring the view. I-I was never told that Winterfell was so picturesque. Ah, forgive me for my ramblings and distractions, Lady Stark. A few weeks on the road and I'm in a constant state of awe of the world outside King's Landing."

Catelyn's features softened, "There's no need for apologises, princess. Your journey must have been quite the experience, I'd imagine that you are also tired."

"No, I'm not tired. It's really just a strange feeling being here, somewhere new - a place in which I am to call home. I want to take it all in but I also miss King's Landing already... You must think me silly, having such strong feelings on my arrival." Elyana chuckled, trying to conceal her nervous feeling.

"In time, Elyana -" Catelyn put emphasis on her name and smiled warmly, easily comforting the young princess, "- In time, you won't have to worry about all that. Winterfell will be as much your home as King's Landing was. You're hardly being silly, Riverrun was my home and when I first came here I was just like you. Winterfell may not be your home yet but you are and will always be welcome here - we did not take you in for necessity."

Catelyn spoke with pride and kindness, unlike her own mother she held herself with a different air. The woman exuded grace, honour and even a sense of coldness and yet it was still endearing. Elyana could see that although she was a Stark, Catelyn still very much so followed House Tully's words - "Family. Duty. Honour." - and for that, she began to feel that same sense of admiration that she had towards the natural beauty of Winterfell for Catelyn.

Despite her mind running, analysing the woman in front of her and situation she was in, Elyana could only find a few quiet words. "Thank you, Lady Stark."

Rather than following behind her, Elyana walked beside Catelyn at similar pace. What little tension there was earlier was dismissed through their brief and meaningful exchange of words. Although still nervous, Elyana was more at ease than she was during her carriage ride and her entrance. Catelyn told her about her children, the Glass Garden, Sept and Library Tower as they walked. Her mentioning of the Library Tower catching the most of her attention. If it was anything like the one in King's Landing, Elyana would be more than content in Winterfell. She could only imagine all the northern tomes she had yet to read, filled with knowledge of kings and direwolfs.

Catelyn opened a door, letting her in before closing it. Her room seemed nice enough, a little dark and grey but she would get used to it. Elyana liked its size; it wasn't a grand expanse of space like her old room but compact and easy. "I do hope this room is to your comforts, should you want anything you need only ask. For now, rest. I'll send someone up for you later, for the dinner feast."

"That sound's lovely. Thank you for your hospitality, Lady Stark." Elyana bowed her head to her, a smile on her lips, forgetting that she was the higher born of the two.

Left alone to her own devices, Elyana went straight to the window of the room. Again, the courtyard was visible - the red of the Godswood even more vibrant and visible than before. The crowd had cleared and people had continued their lives as if she hadn't even arrived. She quite liked it, there were no whisperers amidst the crowd spreading news of her and her family like at King's Landing. It had not even been a few hours since her arrival but Elyana could see and appreciate the simplicity of the North. Why was she even scared? The place wasn't so bad and if they were all like Catelyn Stark, she would be fine with them - albeit a little nervous and potentially awkward. Any fear or lingering resentment she harboured must have been due to her mother's indoctrination and dislike of the north. She would have to try hard to dispel these feelings, the last thing she needed was to remind the Starks that she was Cersei Lannister's daughter, not just a child of Robert Baratheon.

Thinking of her mother, Elyana became curious of what had been happening in King's Landing during her absence. She wondered if they missed her, if her father regretted sending her away so hastily and if her mother even cared that she was gone. Jon Arryn and Stannis were probably still looking for information to prove Cersei's actions. The last time she had spoken with him he had told her about her father's bastards and how he was going to speak with them. Elyana only hoped nothing would happen because of his prying, she knew the woman her mother was - she knew what she was capable of and Jon Arryn would be wise to tread carefully. There were too many snakes in King's Landing, waiting for the right person to slip up so they could strike. She didn't know how many ears her mother and others had employed in the gardens alone but they were also around. She wasn't so much worried about Varys, he had proved himself decent enough - aiding her once when she was in trouble and not telling a soul of it. Plus, she hardly found herself fearing a eunuch. Lord Baelish was the one she was worried about, it seemed his goal was to climb a ladder and sit at the top. Should he find out about Jon Arryn's investigation, she doubted he would be helpful. She felt a sick feeling in her stomach, she was too far away to do anything should something happen.

"Milady! I'm sorry for taking so long, I was just settling into my quarters." Mariya burst in, a worried look on her face.

A graceful laugh escaped Elyana's lips, "No need to apologise or worry, Mariya. Lady Stark showed me to my room, I've just been settling in."

"Yes, but the feast tonight - we haven't got long to make it look as if you haven't been on the road for weeks. They're throwing it in your name milady, you ought to look your best. We need to get you bathed, your hair done and pick out a dress."

Mariya, like an elder sister, ushered her to a seat in front of a mirror and took her place standing behind her. Gently, she started to untie her hair and remove the braids in her hair. She ran her fingers through each section to rid Elyana's hair of knots from the road. She winked at Elyana from the mirror and raised her eyebrows suggestively, as if a child making faces at their friend.

"So, are we going to talk about your grand entrance? I saw you, you know."

"Well, I had just arrived. Everyone saw me, Mariya." Elyana's tone was playful, unaware of what Mariya was truly talking about.

"Yes," Mariya drew out the word, letting it escape her lips and match Elyana's playful tone, "But I saw you looking at Robb Stark and I saw him looking at you."

Elyana could only laugh at Mariya's observations despite now understanding her intentions. It was only a little while ago that she was ogling the boy in front of her like a love-sick girl, she needn't be reminded of her behaviour, it was hardly lady-like. It was strange though, to be lost for words so suddenly upon looking at him. She was a quick-thinker and this was such an unnatural feeling for her. It could be dismissed though, she had only met him and whatever that little feeling was could disappear.

"He had to look at me. That's how we humans greet each other, Mariya, with eye contact."

"How very funny you are, I meant I saw how you looked at each other. He gave you a little peck on your hand too and then I saw his eyes following you as you moved on and walked away." She smirked, still tending to Elyana's hair.

"Where exactly were you that you saw all this? Actually, I don't want to know. I think that you're taking it out of context."

She tutted the young princess, "Think what you wish, we'll see where his eyes are during the feast tonight. Now, I'll get set the bath - you stay here."

Once again, Elyana was left alone in front of a mirror. This, however, was hardly the same case as it was in King's Landing. With her hair down, though dark and lightly waved, she couldn't see her father in the mirror - only her golden haired mother. She frowned, blinking rapidly to dispel the image in front of her but her attempts were futile. She turned her face to the side, quickly rising to sit on the bed, away from where she could be reminded of who she was. Even leagues away, she was still confronted by her mother. Damn her actions, damn her power hungry desires. She once looked upon her mother with such adoration but now all she wanted was for her disappear. She didn't want to see her and she didn't want to become her.

Mariya had returned and moved into the area with the tub, placing the large bucket of water beside it. She rose from the bed and headed behind the screen to remove her clothes. Mariya had been her lady-in-waiting for a long time but Elyana refused to let her see her in anything less than her undergarments. It wasn't a matter of embarrassment; she hardly had an embarrassing body. In fact, since she first bled, she had become more shapely as well as womanly. It wasn't even out of propriety but rather vulnerability. The idea of standing like that in front of someone else unnerved her - it wasn't just a person naked, it was a person revealing themselves completely to another. They would be vulnerable in that moment, bearing all and so much more. She corrected herself; it was unnerving and just the slightest bit humorous.

"Baths ready for you, Milady! You get in and then I'll come for you."

Grabbing the robe hanging from the screen, Elyana slid it on and walked towards the bath. Without all her clothes she could feel a small chill in the room, her feet getting the most of it on the cold stone floor. Before stepping in she felt the water, Mariya always knew the right temperature. Dropping the robe, she descended carefully into the tub, easing her neck onto the rim as she herself in fully. Mariya, knowing her cue, entered again and started to wet her hair.

"Mariya, do I remind you of my mother?"

"Well, you resemble each other, of course but you're more like a Baratheon. You certainly look like you father and you remind me of the King and his brothers more than anything. A nice medium between those three. If I may be so bold, why do you ask, milady?"

Elyana chuckled softly, "I saw her in my reflection before. It's not exactly the face I want to see staring back at me."

There was a pause, a moment of silence after Elyana had made her statement and then Mariya spoke up. "Whatever has happened milady, you shouldn't pick sides. If you want to be seen well by the Starks then don't play some game trying to be like something you're not. For all I've known you, you've embraced both stag and lion - the two sides of who you are. You can't dispose of one now without disposing half of yourself and you needn't worry; you are the best of your mother and your father."

Had Mariya of said this earlier back when they were in King's Landing, Elyana would have told her off but their time on the road had brought them closer as friends and Elyana pondered what she had said. Perhaps it was best for her to just accept the fact that she was equal parts Baratheon and Lannister, she couldn't change it. At her core, she was just angry with her mother - she didn't regret the years of love she had given her nor did she regret what she had taught her. It was just her bloody actions that enraged Elyana, that made her hate her but it hardly mattered where she was now. She was given the opportunity to escape her mother, despite seeing her in her own reflection, and start afresh in Winterfell. Mariya was right, she had been both lion and stag her whole life and it had been fine enough for her. She shouldn't of worried, it was out of her hands and all she could do was hope that the person she was - the person she is, would suffice in Winterfell and keep her out of trouble.

"Thank you for your words, Mariya. You are quite right in what you say."

Elyana let out a deep sigh and shut her eyes, letting Mariya tend to her hair as she rested her head for but a brief moment.

* * *

Mariya walked beside Elyana, escorting her to the hall before she had to take off due to her new duties. They had spent far too long dressing her up and making her look like the perfect southern girl. Of course, she did in fact look the perfect southern girl once Mariya had finished with her, with her hair down and graced with pretty braids and her flowing dress, given to her by her mother. She hadn't been down to see anybody since her arrival, mid-afternoon and imagined that she would be like some myth walking the halls as she entered. For that reason, she hoped the hall was full so she could take a seat without being noticed.

Entering The Great Hall, she found that it was full of people. She didn't realise Winterfell was so populous and that the people were so... lively. Upon a raised platform she saw the Stark family, an empty seat next to Catelyn and Robb she presumed was hers. Elyana navigated between the crowd of dancing and laughing people towards them, Mariya at her tail. She caught Ned Stark's eye and waved, a smile on her face to contrast with the look on his. He didn't necessarily look grim but he did look worried as he rose from his seat and made his way towards her.

"Princess, you should have sent word. We would've had someone escort you down rather than have you getting trampled by the crowd."

Elyana smiled at his concern, "There was no need, Lord Stark. Mariya, uh, my lady's maid escorted me down... she's around here somewhere. I didn't mind anyway, it's lovely to see everyone so happy. Quite contagious, actually."

The worry on his faced disappeared as he chuckled, "You're like your father. Come, let me take you to your seat."

She took Lord Starks hand, smiling at the others at the table. Mariya's cheeky statement, which she had forgotten before, had resurfaced in her mind - 'we'll see where his eyes are during the feast tonight'. They were all looking at her, she didn't need to focus on one person nor did she need to look into something so small. Lady Stark gave her another tight-lipped smile, appearing more stiff than before. Perhaps it was due to her southern appearance, she was no doubt weary of southerners and knew what they were like. She was a little lost stag when she had arrived and now she was a more confident lioness.

In her seat, Elyana could feel a person lean over beside enough that she didn't feel uncomfortable, "You look lovely, my lady."

Turning her head only slightly to the left, her eyes became larger once again as she grinned like a child. She had to stop herself quickly, a small smile graced his handsome face, she didn't want to seem over-excited. Elyana didn't even quite know why she was excited.

"Thank you, Lord Stark."

"Robb. It's just Robb, my lady." He was still smiling as he looked down at took a bite of the food in front of him.

She wondered if it was the proper thing to let him call her by her name, "If there's no need for titles then I'm just Elyana."

"How are you finding Winterfell then, Elyana?"

"I really just retired to my chambers after I arrived so I haven't seen enough of it. I do like it though, it's very different to King's Landing."

He nodded understandingly, "If you want, I can show you around one of these days?"

"I'd like that," She met his gaze and smiled, "I imagine there's much to see."

Elyana turned her face ahead, the three younger Starks catching her attention. She was unaware at the time that Robb was in fact staring at her intently, Mariya would surely be giggling wherever she was. For the moment though, Elyana couldn't quite find herself looking away from the younger Stark children and feeling hollow. She loved Myrcella and Tommen immensely, despite not actually being her siblings. Seeing the young wolves play reminded her so much of them, they often asked her to join and she would comply, engulfing herself into a childish sense of bliss. Though they heavily resembled their mother, both Myrcella and Tommen were so much like Elyana. She smiled at the children in front of her, remembering her own siblings. Elyana felt empty being so far away from them, Joffery wasn't going to love and protect them like she did. He would never bully and mistreat them.

"Robb, would your siblings be alright if I went to speak with them?" Her eyes were still on the children.

He laughed at her, "Of course."

Finally turning to him, she smiled before proposing another question, "Could you take me to them, please? I know my siblings wouldn't quite know how to react if people just came up to them without someone they knew." He nodded, obliging swiftly. Elyana quickly regretted asking something like this while he ate.

She followed behind Robb, who made a gesture to an older boy standing in the distance. That must have been Theon Greyjoy. Though a small gesture, it was good to know that they were friends. Perhaps in time, she and Robb would be friends too. Elyana's smile widened as she passed the dancing and drunk people and came closer to the children. They abruptly stopped playing as Robb brought her to them, their own eyes growing larger as she smiled at them.

"You know who this is?" Robb asked, feigning seriousness.

"That's the princess. We met her before, you know." Arya said in matter-of-fact tone that made Elyana laugh.

"Is it alright if I join you? I do fancy a good game."

"Can I ask you a question first?" Bran spoke up, a sparkle in his eyes and when Elyana nodded, "Do you think the Kingsguard that are here will train me?"

Elyana squatted down to his level, though not tall herself she liked seeing eye to eye with people, "Uh, well, unfortunately they have to leave by morning tomorrow but I can do you one better. Since they'll be gone, I'll need my own guard. How would you like it if I made you my own personal knight of the Kingsguard?"

He smiled at her, "I'd like that very much. Thank you."

"What about me? I can fight better than him." Arya spoke up, a fiery look upon her face as she hit Bran's incoming hand away from her.

"I can make you a knight as well, if you wish? Send you out on adventures to protect the realm?"

A wicked grin took over her mouth, "Yes, please."

"Ah, so it's settled then. My two knights, one my shield and the other my sword. I look forward to our adventures together!"

Though the two beamed at her at first, Bran looked over her shoulder curiously. Puzzled, Elyana turned to see for herself what was happening behind her. Robb was still there, she had thought he left but alas there was, leaning against a post and grinning down at her. That heat started to rise again in her cheeks, what an awkward position for a lady to be caught in - squatting. She rose from her position, her cheeks visibly more red than before and cleared her throat.

There was only one way to get out of this type of conundrum, "Ah, do you wish to be a knight of the Kingsguard as well?"

He looked over in the direction of Ser Barristan, who stood quietly and vigilantly amidst all the festivities. Turning back to Elyana he chuckled, "It seems easy enough but I don't think that's the life for me."

"A wise and very understandable choice. It's really quite boring following people around all day. Especially me, poor Arys stood watch once when I was in the library, even carried books for me when I couldn't hold them all!" Elyana looked down, her brow furrowed and laughed. "Now that I think about it, he actually never did that again. Not that I blame him."

She was rambling and when she realised it, felt more of a heat rising in her cheeks. She only ever rambled for two reasons: she was either incredibly passionate or completely unaware of what else to do. Robb uncrossed his arms across, a larger smile now playing on his lips. The more she looked at him, the more handsome he appeared. Then again, most noble men were good-looking; she shouldn't be so taken aback. She thought to herself that she was more embarrassed by her rambling than anything else.

She smiled sheepishly, "So!"

Noticing her change from talkative to contemplative, Robb tensed slightly. For a brief minute, there was an awkward silence between them. Elyana, fiddling with her fingers, quickly exhaled and decided that she would have to say something. If they were to become friends at the very least, she would have to make an effort to get to know him. He was one of Jon Arryn's reasons for her to be in support of Winterfell after all, he seemed to think they'd get along.

"Would you like to dance, Robb?" Elyana inwardly cringed as she said the only thing that came to mind and threw out her sense of propriety.

His face creased as he frowned, reminding her of his own father. "I should've been the one to ask you that."

"Ask me then."

His features changed as he noticed her tone, playful and challenging. He put out his hand, bowing only slightly, "Would you honour me with a dance, my lady?"

She gently took his hand, "Of course, Lord Stark."

Robb led her to where the others were dancing, some gracefully and others drunkenly. Keeping her hand in his, he placed the other around her waist. A little confused by the arrangements, Elyana quickly placed a hand on his shoulder and let him lead. She was taught how to dance in King's Landing and because of this prior knowledge, adapted well to northern dancing style. The two were awfully close as they danced, their fingers intertwined within each others. It was both a strange and lovely feeling to be like this with a person she had just met. It gave her hope that he and the other Starks would come to warm up to her.

"Do you dance often, Elyana?"

She let him twirl her before coming closer towards him, "Only when I have to. I've had lessons though. Why do you ask?"

Elyana stumbled slightly as he started into her eyes, "You're just good at it, is all."

Though he complimented her, she let out a very unattractive chortle that was similar to her fathers. Robb started at her in confusion, "You say that now. It'll be a different story once I've accidentally stepped on your feet and hit you in the face as I twirl."

He let out a loud laugh that was coincidentally muffled by the sound of the other people dancing, laughing and singing. She started laughing again as well as they twirled, feeling utterly comfortable with where she was right now. Robb seemed nice enough and if he didn't think her a raving woman-child who stepped on people's feet by her actions, she hoped that they would become good friends. Though still missing her home, Elyana was fine with the idea of being in Winterfell. If it was always like this, she would be more than happy to live the rest of her life surrounded by the warmth of the cold north.

* * *

**A/N:** I was hoping to get this done by today and here we are! First thing, I've decided to change Elyana's age from 15 to 16 just because I personally felt that she was older than what I made her and having her as a 17 year old in later chapters just makes more sense with the War of the Five Kings going on. I have gone back and changed it in the first chapter but again, I thought I'd let you guys all know in case there's any confusion!

I don't quite know how to feel about this chapter, I have this sense that everyone's out of character so I spent some time re-watching sections of season one as well as skimming through some chapters of the book, so I'll definitely try my hardest to improve with that. Thank you for all your lovely reviews, follows and favourites - not only does it make my day but it really does fuel me! :) Hope you're all well lovelies! x


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for the original characters.

* * *

**V**

* * *

Full from breakfast, Elyana sat on her bed - back straight and legs stretched out. The dancing from the night before had left her feet the slightest bit swollen and sore. She never would have guessed that the people of Winterfell would take to her so quickly, it was only after Robb had danced with her that she found other people grabbing her hands and twirling her around or making her join a circle of jovial men and women (drunk and sober) as they danced. Had she known that the previous night's festivities would leave her feet aching she would have kindly declined those who asked her to dance after Robb had. Although, smiling to herself, she thought that all the dancing did carry a nice sentiment. The barriers of being a princess collapsed around her when she was amidst the people and she was more accessible. She had rarely experienced such a thing in King's Landing, people had always been kind to her but only now did she realise that they were holding back. They were strict, scared almost that they would offend her and because of that she never got to know her people but of course, it was partially her own fault too. For so long her mother had told her to keep her composure, to remain as if she was a pretty and stoic trophy - there was no other way for the people to react or treat her than how they did. The people of Winterfell were a nice and welcome change.

The dancing wasn't the only thing on her mind. Mariya had managed to ease her way into the back of her head, her voice and words lingering and making Elyana blush. She was glad that Mariya wasn't there with her, she didn't need to be reminded of how Robb looked at her or their dance. He was being kind, she told herself, he was being kind and welcoming and friendly. That had only just met after all.

Elyana moved herself towards the end of the bed, slipping on a pair of boots - not wanting to risk hurting her feet even more by wearing the more traditional shoes for a princess. There was a gentle knock at her door, to which she called out that it was open and for whoever it was to come in.

Lord Stark appeared in the doorway, "Am I disturbing you, princess?"

"Not at all, Lord Stark. You can come in, I was just putting on a pair of shoes." She smiled up at him from where she sat.

"I came to tell you that Sansa and Arya are having their classes with Septa Mordane now, they're both asking of you. If you're free, my lady, perhaps you may wish to join them?"

"I'd love the join them," Elyana laughed, "Are they in needlework classes?

He started at her with confusion and then nodded, "They are."

"I... used to skip my needlework classes in King's Landing to go explore. My father, he caught me before I came here, it was... funny. I have fond memories associated with needlework class and not attending it. I'll go though; it would be lovely to get to know the girls."

He chuckled, his dark grey eyes turning soft. "My youngest daughter will get along well with you, Arya often gives Mordane trouble."

"Not all women are meant to sew, so I told my Septa. Some wish to pursue other things; knowledge, adventure or perhaps just something more unconventional."

He took a moment to respond, his eyes giving away the slightest bit of information. Lord Stark was looking at her with warmth and familiarity, she probably reminded him of her father in his youth. "You're quite right."

Lord Stark dismissed himself quickly and exited the room. Her father had told her of his honour but if she was to be his ward, there was hardly any need for propriety. She would dine with them, laugh with them, learn with them and in time she would love, mourn and cry with them - there wasn't any need to treat her like she was the princess here. Though she admired his honourable and dutiful manner, at one point he would have to see her as what she was. As she thought of it, she realised that there would be a time where she would have to reveal the real reason for her becoming a ward to him as well. Her father would declare war on the Lannister's should he ever discover the truth, Eddard Stark would likely see that they receive the king's justice for their actions which of course, would let her father start a war.

Rising from the bed and putting aside her thoughts for the moment, Elyana exited the room swiftly. She was going to take up Lord Stark on his offer and attend needlework classes with his daughters. As she walked the corridors of the castle, she couldn't help but laugh at the thought of herself back in needlework classes. She was right back where she started; it was as if she lived in a cycle of needles and string. She frowned, what a terrible metaphor for her to make, it really made no sense but of course, few things truly did make sense these days. To her, at least, the acts people committed and the motives behind them were confusing and often unclear. Her mother, for example, why she would do what she did haunted Elyana. At first she thought it treachery done in order to gain power but the more she dwelled on it she thought that it could have been out of love, unhappiness or a dozen other feelings.

Drifting slowly back to reality, Elyana had become unsure of how many staircases she had walked down and how many turns she had made as she found herself in the courtyard. Stopping abruptly, she cursed under her breath, damn her wandering mind. Elyana wasn't used to wandering and getting lost, she had learned the layout of King's Landing and the Red Keep well enough that she could walk it in her sleep and return safely in her bed when she was done. She should've known better and asked Lord Stark or one of the servants for directions. Looking around at the people in the courtyard continuing with their lives as she stood confused amidst them, Elyana gulped. The smallfolk wouldn't know where these classes were, a member or servant of House Stark would. She had yet to realise it but a few paces away from her, a boy had stopped hitting the practice dummy in front of him and started to look at her curiously.

As a young man started approaching her, Elyana had started to get nervous. She recognised his face from her welcoming party but had yet to speak with him, whoever he was. "Are you alright, my lady?"

"Um..." Whoever he was, she felt quite foolish to tell him that she was lost, forgotten to ask for directions and walked aimlessly into the courtyard. "No. I was just going to attend classes with Septa Mordane and the Stark girls but it appears that I'm lost."

He still looked at her curiously, an eyebrow raised. Elyana should have realised who he was, it was obvious, he strongly resembled Lord Stark. "I can take you to where their classes are if you wish, my lady?"

"I'd quite like that, Jon.. is it?" She mimicked his facial expression as she asked a question to which she already knew the answer.

"Yes, my lady."

She studied his face as they began to walk, he didn't look like he wanted to talk much but Elyana started anyway, "I didn't see you at the feast last night."

"I wasn't there. Lady Catelyn thought it best that I didn't attend." He was blunt when he spoke.

"Ah, I see..." Elyana instantly regretted bringing up his attendance and without thinking blurted out a response, "My father had bastards as well, they didn't live with us but my mother would be the same. It's funny, as a child I thought I'd be angry if I ever met them but now... I can't help but feel they would be more family to me than my own siblings."

Her boldness had caught his attention, "You didn't get along with your siblings?"

"I did with Myrcella and Tommen, not so much with Joffery. I loved the little ones but I never quite felt like I was one of them. My mother favoured them over me, so I just realised. The three of them were golden haired lions and there I was, the black stag."

She paled, realising what she had revealed to Jon. Her words seemed innocent but were laced with meaning and information. She had hoped that he didn't see them the way she had. He would no doubt be cautious of her now more than ever if he did. Such heavy words are rarely taken lightly. Though, there was another way to look at her outburst, she was clearly comfortable enough around him to let her guard down. He could perceive it as a simple truth that she was different to her family and glad to be away from them. If she was lucky and he did indeed think that there would be no need for suspicion but rather friendship. They were both outcasts of sorts, after all.

"I understand," Evidently, she knew she was right as she saw him relax beside her, "So, how do you like Winterfell, my lady?"

"You can call me Elyana, Jon." She smiled at him, "To answer your question, I'm starting to like it here. I honestly didn't think I would, it's incredibly different from King's Landing and to be away from my father... I do like it though; I know it will grow on me."

"I can't imagine being away from Father." Jon smiled back at her, "But it's good that you like it, Elyana."

For the rest of the walk they made small talk or walked in a comfortable silence. Elyana's mentioning of her family had proven to be far from detrimental and created a sort of silent bond between herself and Jon. She respected him, despite only knowing him for a short time and felt as if she could trust him. They shared similarities in their lives and here in Winterfell they were both different. Elyana could imagine them becoming good friends, the white wolf and the black stag.

Jon stopped her in front of a door, a gentle smile on his lips. "They're in here, best I don't go in or else Arya will take it as an excuse to get out."

Elyana laughed, "Thank you, Jon. I'll see you around then?"

He appeared taken aback at her question, there was only one type of highborn woman that fraternized with bastards. Of course, Elyana was not one of them and she had hoped he would recognize it. From the change of expression and the softening of his eyes, it was clear that he indeed took it in the friendly and innocent way. Elyana liked Jon already; he was quiet but easy for her to get along with. At least, she found him easy to get along with - he was kind to her but she could imagine him being sullen to another. With a simple nod, he was of and Elyana opened the door, a sheepish smile on her face as she entered.

"Forgive me, my ladies - I was on my way earlier but I managed to get lost quite easily."

Septa Mordane replied quickly, "It's no worry, princess. You're most welcome to join us now."

Elyana took a seat beside Arya, who huffed as the Septa told her off for not doing her work. From where she sat Sansa gave her a small smile, looking from her sewing back to Elyana. Though flattered, Elyana felt as if Sansa's adoration of her wasn't well earned, her status as a princess being the only reason she was in awe. Had she actually known her she would find her utterly boring or completely strange.

Septa Mordane passed Elyana a cloth square, a needle and string, politely giving her instructions. Although not a fan of sewing, Elyana easily threaded the needle. Her own Septa had said that she had a sharp eye and that was why it was easy for her. It was a shame a sharp eye didn't help with the actual sewing process.

"Princess, do you sew often in King's Landing?" Sansa spoke up, her eyes wide.

Offering her a warm smile Elyana responded, "I had classes as well, yes. Though, I was never really good at it."

"I'm sure you're being modest, princess. You must be very good at it. If I may ask wha-"

"Is it true about the dragon skulls kept in the cellars of the Red Keep?"

"Arya!" Sansa snapped, glaring at her sister. "You mustn't bombard the princess with such ridiculous questions. I am so sorry, princess."

Septa Mordane watched on and was surprised when Elyana laughed, "It's quite alright. Yes, there are dragon skulls kept in the cellars and in some hallways. They're quite interesting, actually."

Arya stopped attempting to sew and looked up for a moment, as if thinking about what to ask next and then faced Elyana again. "Did you get taught High Valyrian?"

"I did, a little bit."

"Maester Luwin taught me some too. You probably know more though. Can you teach me?"

Sansa looked incredibly shocked by her sister before Septa Mordane caught her attention and guided her back to her sewing.

"I only know a little bit myself, there's not much to learn of it anymore but I can tell you what I know later."

Arya grinned cheekily and both of them returned to their sewing. Arya was much like Elyana when she was her age, curious and playful. They both clearly had a fascination for the Targaryens and their dragons. Just as she imagined herself getting along well with Jon, she could see herself and Arya becoming close in the future too. Sansa was a sweet girl, a little like Myrcella but far more timid. She could tell what type of person she was from her wide eyes, she clearly was enthralled by stories of princesses and princes. Perhaps she wanted Elyana to tell her of the chivalrous knights and handsome princes of King's Landing. It was nothing like that, of course. The only people she could think of was Jaime, an oath-breaker and Joffery, her cruel half-brother. Should Sansa ever ask her of King's Landing, Elyana did not think she would have the heart to tell the truth and discount the young girls romanticised notions.

For the moment the three girls spoke while they sewed, one of them doing far better than the others. Elyana elongated her neck to see what Sansa had sewn - It was a flower, delicate and pretty. Looking down at her own work, she grimaced. If she wanted to impress the Starks, her needlework was not the thing to show them unless she wanted to make them laugh. Elyana's grimace changed into a smile as she thought of her badly stitched cloth square making her father laugh. He loved her terrible stitched pieces; they always managed to cheer him up when he was angry. He called them 'tragic works of art' and the two of them enjoyed throwing them into the fire together. Still smiling down at her work, Elyana wished her father was here with her to laugh, to smile and to tell her that she would be fine.

* * *

Elyana exited the room, laughing as Arya bolted out and Sansa looked at her apologetically. The Stark girls were two different ends of the spectrum, one a sweet and traditional girl and the other a wild little wolf. Despite this, Elyana felt a great sense of equilibrium being around them, like she was supposed to be in Winterfell with the Starks. Robb and the boy from last night, she presumed Theon, were standing there waiting for whatever reason. Robb smiled at his sisters, ruffling Arya's hair playfully as she came near him. Elyana perked an eyebrow up at Theon, letting the siblings interact before speaking up.

"I don't believe we've met."

Theon smirked, "No, my lady. I would've remembered if we had."

He looked her up and down before offering his hand and introducing himself. There was an arrogance to him, his smile was far too cocky for a boy that had originally been taken as a hostage and yet it was oddly comforting. In a case where he should be submissive and respectful, he was bold and proud. So, this was the womanizer Mariya told her about - she could certainly see why he'd be that way, he was attractive and confident enough to let his eyes wander. It was hardly bothering Elyana, her mother taught her how to handle men and in turn, the men of King's Landing had provided her with enough longing stares that she had simply shrugged them all off. Let them stare, there was nothing wrong with looking. Touching was out of the question, if a man touched her without her consent her father would have their head or if he was feeling kind, their hands would be gone. Nonetheless, Theon's attitude was quite admirable considering who he was, it was almost inspirational.

Robb turned his gaze to Elyana as his sisters went off, a smile on his comely face, "Jon said you were here. I thought maybe I'd give you that tour of Winterfell? I heard you were lost before."

Elyana chuckled, "That sounds lovely. Winterfell is so much bigger than I imagined and if I'm to live here it's probably for the best that I know how to navigate it."

Robb gave the boy beside him a look and Theon quickly dismissed himself from their company, a spirited smirk on his face. Robb started to tell her about Winterfell as they began walking, Elyana had yet to realising that her fingers fiddled with the cloth in her hands as Robb spoke. He told her of how the castle was built over a hot spring by a man called Brandon the Builder who had the help of giants, the Broken Tower that was hit by lightning and collapsed and many other features of Winterfell as he showed her where things were. Elyana was impressed by how learned he was, she did not expect him to possess so much knowledge of the history of his home, few nobles did. Soon after, he took her to the Library Tower, remembering her words from the previous night and watched as her eyes widened in awe of the vast expanse of shelves filled with books.

Elyana had to stand and appreciate the collection for a mere moment, before strolling away from Robb and pulling out a random book from a shelf. He quickly noticed that he was talking to himself and slowly walked beside her, a grin on his face. As Elyana wiped the dust of the book with her piece of work, she turned to Robb, bubbling with excitement.

"Is this all real?"

He laughed before nodding, "Quite real. I take it you're quite the fan of books?"

She averted her gaze to the tome in front of her, '_A History of the Night's Watch_', "You have no idea. I love to learn, I love to read. There's so much to be gained. Do you read?"

"Ah, no. Not really," He cleared his throat, "I don't mind it though."

"It's not bad if you don't, I wouldn't have started if I wasn't so bored in King's Landing. Lord Arryn initially attempted to teach me archery but my mother didn't like that idea, so I reverted to books."

Robb looked shocked, "You know how to shoot with a bow and arrow?"

Shrugging she replied, "Yes but it's been a while. My mother stopped my lessons when I was... thirteen. I never got a decent enough grasp of it."

He raked a hand through his hair, "That's... I didn't expect a princess to take interest in such things."

She smiled at him before placing her stitching down and putting the book back in place. She would come back another time and spend a day or two in the library, once the Starks felt comfortable enough around her at least. Robb, however, quite comfortably turned Elyana's cloth over and started to laugh at what he saw, had the library had any other person in it, he would've been told off. Turning quickly to see what happened, Elyana felt her face flush as she saw Robb looking at her needlework. It was embarrassing, the product of a girl who had no idea how to stitch. She should've thrown it into the fire in the courtyard.

"What is _that_?"

It was too late to snatch it back, Elyana could only answer now. "It's... a bird. Of sorts."

She wanted to cringed as he brought it closer to his face to look at it. His laughter however, was quite contagious and Elyana found herself laughing along with him at her work. The embarrassment of him seeing her work slowly began to falter. Perhaps Robb would become the new person who appreciated her 'artwork' and threw it into the fire with her. It always proved to be a bonding experience with her father.

"That's no bird. It has one leg and what's wrong with its eyes?" Robb was raising an eyebrow and looking at her playfully.

"I think the differing shape of eyes and single leg gives it more _personality_."

"Personality!" He chuckled, "You're not very good at this, are you?

Elyana feigned a sad look to make it seem as if Robb had offended her. From the way his face fell, he took it seriously as he quickly came closer and put a hand on her shoulder gently. There was real concern in his eyes, his face now serious. Despite their closeness, she didn't feel uncomfortable. She did feel a little nervous, but not uncomfortable. Elyana couldn't bring herself to continue the charade, the idea of making Robb angry or upset not sitting right with her. Before he could say anything, Elyana gave him a small smile which clearly surprised him. He backed away, taking his hand of her shoulder and standing at a more respectable distance from her than he was before. He ran his hand through his hair again before apologising to her.

"Robb, it's okay. I was joking."

For a moment he just stared at her, his arms crossed across his chest. Elyana thought that she would pay great amounts of coin to find out what he was thinking as he stared at her. She couldn't quite tell what was going through his mind which made hers race more. Surely such a small gesture hadn't offended him? Her eyes widened as he started to chuckle, shaking his head at her.

"I thought I hurt your feelings." He said, a smile breaking out on his face.

"I thought I hurt _yours_." She laughed, her eyes drifting to the little cloth now on the table. "You know, my father used to make fun of my needlework as well. It became a custom of ours to throw them into the fire. Perhaps you'll wish to join me, find a fire and throw it in?"

He looked at her incredulously "Burn it? No, I think I'll keep this."

"Keep it!? Seven hells, you don't plan on showing it to everyone, do you?"

Robb laughed at her shock, "When you get past the look of it, it becomes quite endearing. I think it has... _personality_."

Elyana could not suppress the smile that appeared on her face. Though he appeared the traditional northern male, with a strong sense of honour and justice, Elyana thought that it was nice to see a more youthful side of him. She could get used to being around him, being his friend. A small unawakened part of her wanted more than friendship as she looked at him smiling. Though, Elyana wasn't completely aware of these feelings lying dormant within her. For the moment, she was content with getting along with Robb more so than any other Stark. He was a different person than her father, than her siblings and her friends back in King's Landing but she knew in this very moment that she could feel at home with him.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi there guys! I actually have no excuse for the lateness of this chapter, I meant to finish and post it sometime last week but I was really just being incredibly lazy. So, I know some of you guys were wondering if I'd write Robb's perspective and although I do think it's a wonderful idea, I am incredibly cautious of writing Robb just because he was never a POV character in the books. Despite being major in the show, I don't know if it's going to be enough for me to get into his mind because the last thing I want is for him to be out of character (which I already feel he may be in this). I'll definitely give it a try and see where it goes but for now, it might just be Elyana's (and perhaps a few other characters) perspectives.

On a different note, I've decided to change the plans I had for this story a little, prolonging the events of GoT a little longer just for development's sake. I had initially planned to get to the actual timeline by chapter 8 but that was really a bit too quick and ambitious for my liking. For the better or worse, I've decided to slow it down just a tad so both Elyana and Robb's friendship and Elyana and the Starks relationship has time to grow.

Thank you for all the lovely reviews, favourites and follows! Keep those reviews coming, they're wonderful to see! You guys are absolutely beautiful! x


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for the original characters.

* * *

**VI**

* * *

Though Cersei had told her differently, Winterfell was warm, Elyana thought. Two weeks had passed since Elyana arrived and she had to admit to herself that is wasn't at all as she expected. Winterfell, the North, was a place directly out of a tome she once read - In particular, it was the snow made it so enchanting. Elyana had never seen snow before, or at least, not in front of her face. The snowfall wasn't heavy when it briefly started in Winterfell but when Elyana first caught glance of it, mid-conversation with Jon, she couldn't help but stare over his shoulder. Much to his amusement, her drifting gaze and equally drifting mind exhibited her childish admiration of all things that were new to her. At the time, she being enraptured by the snow, mumbled something to Jon and walked directly past him as if spiritually drawn to falling snow. It was a little embarrassing now that she thought on it, that she stood in the courtyard like a child and smiled as the sparkling gems glistened in the sun and landed on her before quickly disappearing. Elyana was glad it was only Jon with her when she did that, he was kind to her and didn't tease her for her somewhat eccentric behaviour.

As she made her way down to the courtyard once again, now remembering the layout of Winterfell decently enough, she thought of her new friend. Though he wasn't considered one of them, she got along best with Jon than all of the other Stark children. He was contemplative, quiet and kind. Others would have seen him as sullen and detached but to Elyana that was hardly the case. They were like-minded outcasts of sorts and because of that they got along well. Of course, they wouldn't have bonded so quickly had he not given her directions the day they met. It was that night where Elyana feigned a sickness before dinner upon not seeing Jon there. Ned, though seeing through her obvious (to him) lie, allowed it and smiled kindly as he escorted her out as she joined his bastard son for the rest of the night.

It was a bold move on Elyana's behalf and Jon sat quietly with her, again the silence not being uncomfortable but rather endearing. It felt like hours before he spoke but when he did, it was normal. For that point onwards, Jon had taken on the role as a sort of protector of Elyana, like a brother. It was strange that he was only a little bit older than her and that they had gotten along so well, she felt that he was like a protective older brother that she had been raised with her entire life. She smiled down at her hands as she walked, imagining the thought of Jon interacting with Joffery. For the matter, any one of the Stark children with the exclusion of Sansa probably wouldn't be so sympathetic to the false prince. They didn't know what Elyana knew but it didn't change the fact that her brother was an arrogant pig worse than Theon on his bad days.

The courtyard of Winterfell wasn't bustling with people; the day appeared to be taking a slower pace than usual. For that she was glad, lest any of the smallfolk gawk at her for not looking as she usually did or thinking that she was one of them, not that it was a bad thing. Dressed in a more casual garb than her usual royal attire, Elyana looked like a noble woman attending a hunt. It was fitting; considering Robb had convinced his father and Winterfell's Master-at-Arms, Ser Rodrik Cassel to see her shoot and train her further with a bow should she show potential. Since their conversation in the library, Robb had taken a keen interest in Elyana as their friendship flourished pleasantly. They got along well, despite having the occasional awkward interaction with each other. In particular, he was quite impressed with her having learnt the fine art of archery when she was younger and strangely enough, encouraged her to continue with it.

She spotted him in the distance, arms crossed as he stood with Theon, Jon and Ser Rodrik not to far away from them. Drawing closer, Elyana noticed Ned and Catelyn watching from above, the younger Stark children with them. She suddenly started to feel anxious and for a good reason too. She wasn't some fine archer whom they could watch in spectacle, she hadn't touched a bow since last week but even then it had been years and though she remembered how to use one the chances of her shooting an arrow successfully were slim.

"Look at you, Baratheon. Never thought I'd see you look like_ that_." Theon smirked, alerting the others of her arrival with his comments.

"What _exactly_ is it that I look like, Kraken?"

Before he could reply, Jon spoke up handing her a bow. "Perhaps it's best we start?"

Theon snickered at Jon and Robb promptly left his side to join Elyana. "Alright, El?"

She smiled at him, nodding in reply. Where Theon had taken to call her by her last name or tease her by calling her princess in a way that wasn't gracious, Robb had given her nickname that was an abbreviated version of her own. She liked the way her name escaped his lips and his shortened rendition was just as pleasant to her ears.

"I didn't realise I'd have an audience," She whispered to him, "I've never been good at anything under pressure, Robb."

"You'll be fine, El. Don't look up there - focus on the target and if you need to look around, look at Jon or me."

"Alright. Do me a favour though and try not to stand next to Theon then, yes?"

Robb chuckled at the grim look on her face and nodded, taking a place next to Ser Rodrik who also nodded at her, signalling that it was time for her to show him what she could do. There was a small barrel a few metres in front of the target, inside it were the arrows she was to use. She grabbed one, taking a look up at Lord and Lady Stark as she did. Both of them offered her encouraging looks, though looking weary.

Her eyes moved to her target, a large circle with a square cloth in its centre and another dark circle in the centre of that one. As she nocked the arrow, she turned her head to the left to meet Robb's or Jon's gaze. Instead, she did as she didn't intend to and looked straight at Theon who smirked at her and raised his eyebrows. Her nerves getting the best of her she pulled the string back before releasing it quickly. She missed entirely, the arrow hitting a wall and falling straight down.

No one laughed and Elyana thought to herself that it would have been better if they did. It would have lightened the mood but it appeared that everyone was just as tense and nervy as her. They likely did not want to enrage the King's daughter, despite knowing her well enough that they knew she wouldn't do anything to harm them.

"Steady your arm." Ser Rodrik, the stout and broad man, said gently.

She didn't look around as she grabbed another arrow, taking it firmly and firing again. This time, only by a few inches did it miss the target. Robb or Jon said something and again, they were silently watching her. The third time _is_ a charm, she thought as she released another arrow which just barely hit the target. This time it was Ned who spoke from above, telling her to go again. As she looked up at him she noticed that his grey eyes were soft as he smiled at her. Lord Stark had taken a liking to her, always watching her with familiarity. He often made comments of how much she reminded him of someone he once knew, Elyana couldn't figure out whether or not he meant her father or a ghost from another time. Perhaps he felt bad for her or was expecting more of her in this moment, to be like her father when he was a youth.

She went for the barrel again, pulling out another arrow. It would have been better if there were only a few people there. She never forgot how to shoot an arrow, she remembered what Jon Arryn had taught her but it was a lack of practice that made her sloppy. She huffed, pulling the string taut to her ear and letting the tension build in the arrow. _Ours is the Fury_, she thought as she conjured an image of her father standing proud in her mind. She quickly dispelled the visual of her father, replacing it with her uncle Jaime Lannister. She raised the arrow slightly, steadying her aim on her target and let it fly.

It was only slightly off from the centre but a good enough shot that Robb roared in a cheer and was joined by Jon and Theon, to her surprise. Ned nodded at her, from where he stood. He knew more so than her that she was a Baratheon and she performed better in combat when angry. It was silly that she hadn't realised it earlier. Ser Rodrik approached her, a tight-lipped smile upon his face.

"You're good, my lady. I wouldn't have thought you would be able to shoot the arrow considering it's been a few years since you last did so. That bow is yours - bring it tomorrow morning and we'll get started."

He was gruff but Elyana grinned widely and nodded her head enthusiastically to what he said. That was all she wanted to hear, that she was decent enough to train. Elyana was also glad her fourth shot was good (out of pure lucky, really) enough for him to make a decision as she didn't want to stall anyone of their duties. Ser Rodrik went off quickly and as Elyana looked up again she saw the Lord and Lady Stark had taken their leave and only Arya was there, grinning down at her.

Jon was the first to approach her, a smile on his face as he put an arm on her shoulder. "Well done, Elyana!"

Robb and Theon followed, offering words of congratulations that Ser Rodrik saw her good enough to start training.

"I have you lot to thank for taking the time to brush me up on everything last week. I'm in your debt for that."

"I'll call upon your aide sometime then, Baratheon. Perhaps you can shoot an arrow over my enemies shoulder." Theon looked smug as he teased her.

She replied sarcastically, "You're funny for a Kraken."

"You ought to watch your tongue. She'll get better and shoot the arrow over your enemy and directly at _you_." Jon said, not bothering to look at Theon who was glaring at him.

"Let's not get into an argument now," Robb looked at the two others and then at Elyana, "You've no need to be in our debt, El. It's not as if we were the first to teach you."

"Still, though - I can't forget how kind you've all been to me. I really do appreciate it."

Elyana beamed at the boys in front of her. She often spent time with daughters of noble families in King's Landing and surprised herself with how well she got along with Robb, Jon and Theon. Elyana never had many male friends back home; they all feared her father and the constant watch of the Kingsguard so much that most of them never really tried to become friends with her. Here though, there was nothing to fear except perhaps the wrath of the protective Mariya and now that she thought of it, Jon as well.

Jon dismissed himself and Theon caught the eye of a pretty red-head, leaving the group quickly to see her. It was usually in these situations where Robb and Elyana were left to their own devices, when silence would take over and Elyana would start to feel nervous. She thought that she felt more than comfortable around Robb so it confused her when she felt anxious. Perhaps it was because he was a Stark and not a Snow or a Greyjoy.

"I should be thanking you more than the others, Robb. You've been incredibly encouraging."

He crossed his arms and smiled at her, "From the way you spoke about archery, I could tell it was something that interested you. I figured, no one will tell you off here."

"Ah, you have no idea how wonderful that feeling is. Winterfell has been very liberating. I don't feel like the princess here, I just feel normal. It's wonderful."

"You miss your family though?"

She paused before answering, "I do. The lot of them, actually. I didn't think I would. When I left, my mother and I weren't on the best of terms... at least in my own mind, that is. I'm still angry with her but not even in a million years did I think I would feel so empty without her. My father, well, I feel like my heart's been ripped out since he's not here. I know that I don't show it, it is my duty to be here and I have no intention of sulking but Gods, I wish he was here. I think that had he not been King, he would've come with me. He would have been better off here. Sometimes I fear for him in King's Landing, Robb."

For the first time, Elyana spoke of her family without hesitation with Robb. She was rambling slightly but he listened to her nonetheless and watched her silently when she stopped.

He looked concerned, "Do you think something will happen to him?"

"I don't know. King's Landing is not like Winterfell, there are snakes there. Everyone covets the Iron Throne and I don't know how deep treachery lies. You think a person your friend and then you'll discover that they're the furthest thing from it... Anyone who sits on that throne or who calls themselves '_king_' will always be in danger." Elyana mirrored Robb when she crossed her arms and frowned.

"I suppose you're right about that. I understand how you feel but you mustn't worry though, you're here now. There's nothing you can do from here. Your father has the Kingsguard and many men and women alike working to protect and aid him. I do not think he will fall so easily." His brow was furrowed as he spoke, indicating that he was serious and thinking through his words. "Perhaps we should go elsewhere and talk? The courtyard isn't the best place for a conversation like this."

Robb led Elyana to a quiet spot near the East Gate and leant against the wall, his face serious. He was taking her words seriously and though Elyana should have been flattered, she was apprehensive. Robb would tell his father, as was his duty, and then questions would be asked. She needed to distract him. She almost slipped up with Jon and here she was again, letting it all out to Robb. Though Elyana yearned to tell someone the real reason she was here and everything that had happened, there was never a right time for such a thing. She would have to change the topic or give Robb something else to think about.

"Be truthful with me, Elyana. Do you truly feel _something_ will happen?"

"I really don't know, Robb. Danger and treachery come with power and a king is the most powerful man in the realm. There is always a chance of something happening and should something actually happen my... _brother_ would be his heir. Westeros does not need another tyrant."

Elyana wanted to hit herself but instead bit down on her lip, she didn't want to say a word to Robb and yet she found herself gushing to him. Usually she had some self-control but with him, it was different, her barriers were down and she trusted him implicitly. It was within good reason, she told herself; he had encouraged her to become better than she was and welcomed her into his home with such warmth. She didn't want to lie to him but she also did not want him knowing the truth yet. The truth was a burden on her and it would be heavier on Robb. Her mind raced to find a solution to situation, and she decided to make him swear on his honour not to repeat her words.

"Swear to me, Robb. You won't tell a word of this to anyone else. I'm most likely being paranoid and senseless. Trouble is the last thing any of us need."

Staring into her eyes, he raked a hand through his hair and sighed. "I won't tell anyone but answer one question for me - you speak fondly of your younger siblings but not of your brother. Why?"

Curse her words, curse her mouth - here she was thinking that she could speak freely with Jon when it was Robb who was the one who unintentionally made her talk. Elyana had dug quite a hole for herself. She wanted to blame Robb, blame the way he seemed so concerned and the way he took an interest in her but she couldn't. It was her fault; he was just being as a friend should.

The answer to his question was a long drawn out story with many sides. Joffery and Elyana didn't get along well because of who they were. He was boisterous and controlling, she was timid and loved freedom - they were polar opposites in many a way. Though, one of the crucial factors that caused the rift between them was his bullying of Myrcella and Tommen and his violent behaviour. The fact that he wasn't her real brother didn't change the way she felt about him.

"Joffery and I are different. He thrives on violence and chaos; sometimes he can be quite sadistic. If anything, he is a bully and that's why I don't speak fondly of him."

Robb's faced darkened, "Did he hurt you?"

Though Elyana did not want to tell Robb of her fight with Joffery, it was the distraction she needed to draw his attention away from the idea of treachery against her father. She closed her eyes for but a moment and then met his gaze, exhaling before giving him an answer.

"He slapped me across the face once, it left a mark for a day but wasn't bad - he's not very strong. That doesn't matter though, it's in the past."

Robb clenched his jaw, his nostrils flaring slightly. His eyes stared at her, forming an intense gaze that made her uncomfortable as she squirmed under it. He was visibly angry, a reaction Elyana did not expect of him. She expected him to be upset, hearing something like that was never pleasant.

"Robb?"

He was stern, his voice commanding authority. "He'll never touch you again."

"Robb, it won't happ-"

He unclenched his fists and placed his hands firmly on her shoulders. The way he looked at her made Elyana's eye widen and cheeks flush, she hadn't seen him like this before. He clearly wasn't angry with her but there was a wild look in his eyes that made her think otherwise. This was a wolf in front of her, a wolf who protected his own. How and when she had become something more than a ward to him was unclear to her. She had considered him a friend but she didn't expect this kind of loyalty from him so quickly.

"Elyana. I don't care, he will _never_ touch you again."

There was a nip in the air, one that should have sent chills down her spine but did nothing to her. She was already frozen, unaware of what to do and what to say. For some reason, she inspired a sense of loyalty within Robb. It was unnatural, usually people were loyal because it was their duty but this - this was different. His loyalty stemmed from somewhere and perhaps it was their friendship that ignited this feeling. It was certainly an intimate moment between them, speaking of things that they wouldn't dare mention amongst anyone else. Elyana had yet to realise how monumental it really was. Never had she spoken so openly to someone without thinking it through. It wasn't clear to her then and wouldn't be for some time that her mind was never truly at work when she was with Robb. It was another force that led her to do the things she did, to fiddle with her fingers nervously and talk freely and aimlessly around him.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi guys! Thanks for all the lovely reviews, follows and favourites! I am so sorry for the lateness of this, I meant to post this over the weekend but I went for the PS4 launch last week and have been **obsessed** with it (and Assassins Creed: Black Flag, which is already my favourite of the franchise and I am so writing a fanfic for next). Thank you for all your support, hoping to get the next chapter out sometime this week so we'll see how this goes! Hope you're all well! x


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for the original characters.

* * *

**VII – Elyana**

* * *

"You _have_ to tell me more about King's Landing!"

Elyana chuckled at Sansa's curiosity. She was very much so like her sister when her interest was piqued, they were both intrigued with the world outside the walls of Winterfell. She even thought her like herself at times, a young girl longing to explore the world. However, Elyana knew now that the world wasn't like the tomes she and Sansa had read. It was equal parts beautiful and dangerous with an underlying sense of treachery. Though, in Winterfell it felt as if she was worlds apart from what she knew the rest of the Seven Kingdom's to be like. It was calm here and the people, although stern, were kind and good.

"What exactly did you want to know?" Elyana smiled at the girl and was faintly surprised when she blushed.

"Your brother, Prince Joffery, what is he like?" She spoke softly.

Thanking the Seven that she was alone with Sansa, Elyana sighed. From the perch where Lord and Lady Stark stood when they watched her first train, Elyana and Sansa looked down on the Bran, Robb, Jon and Arya playing with wooden swords. Had Robb been within hearing range he would most certainly tense at the mentioning of Joffery. Since their last encounter, Elyana had been avoiding being alone with Robb. It was partially because she didn't want to reveal any more information to him since he had a way of unintentionally loosening her tongue. The other reason was that they were friends and yet they shared such an intimate moment. Elyana felt anxious thinking about it, where did people go from this point in a friendship? She was unsure if she was to act normal after such an intense exchange of words was she to shrug it off as him being a good friend or did his words hold meaning? Elyana did not like not knowing what to do and it was for that reason she made sure to leave before anyone else did and she was left with Robb.

For now though, Elyana had to struggle with answering Sansa's question in the nicest way possible, "My brother, hm. There's not much to say about him. He's a prince through and through."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, I mean that he acts the way one would expect a prince would. He's a little spoilt and arrogant... but behind that facade I'm sure there's a decent enough person, somewhere."

"Yes, I'm sure Prince Joffery is lovely."

Elyana felt concerned for the young girl, "Are you interested in my brother, Sansa?"

She blushed again, "I-oh, I've never met him. I don't know. I suppose I was just wondering if he was like the princes from the stories Old Nan told me."

She felt guilty for asking Sansa such an intrusive question when but a moment ago she was thinking of her interaction with Robb. In reality, she feared for the girl should she ever truly meet Joffery. Sansa was kind and gentle soul, a girl far too good to be around Joffery. Nevertheless, she should not have made an assumption and asked such a thing.

"I apologise for my boldness, Sansa. I just think that your affections, should they ever arise for my brother, are better spent elsewhere. There are better men than princes."

"Oh! There's no need to apologise princess, I did ask first."

She smiled at the young girl, Sansa was also a little bit like Myrcella and like Jon and Robb had taken to her, she had taken to Sansa. Elyana had taken to all of the Starks well. The younger ones were like her own siblings but so very different. She didn't miss them so much when she was with Sansa, Arya, Bran or Rickon - they were like her own.

"You know, you don't need to call me 'Princess' anymore - I'm just Elyana to you," Sansa's face lit up, "You're like my little sister."

"Sisters!" She exclaimed softly.

"_Sisters_. I do hop-" Elyana paused and smiled as Maester Luwin approached them.

"My pardon, was I interrupting?"

Maester Luwin, a small elderly man with grey eyes and matching hair, was one of Elyana's favourite people in Winterfell. Not only was he a kind man but incredibly learned, they often spoke for hours and Elyana loved to attend classes with him. It intrigued her that he studied magic, a frequent topic of their discussions. Grand Maester Pycelle was nothing like this, he would drift in and out and did not care so much for her as he did her mother. He was an avid Lannister supporter, perhaps the reason why he never cared so much for the Baratheons.

"It's quite alright, good maester. Have you news?"

"Two ravens came for you," He handed her two small bound scrolls, "Quite the popular one, aren't you?"

Elyana looked at the two scrolls, one bearing the seal of the King. "Ha! Oh, I doubt it. One is from my father; I assume the other is from my mother."

"Quite loved then. Will you be attending Bran's morning classes? He seems keen to fulfil his role as your honorary Kingsguard."

Looking down at the boy, Elyana chuckled at the thought of Bran wearing a golden cloak and stalking the halls of the castle behind her. "Do tell the little wolf that I'll be with Ser Rodrik training but I'll come find him as soon as I finish."

"Of course, my princess. Lady Sansa." He nodded in her direction and then turned on his heel.

Elyana pushed her hands on the wooden railing, distancing herself from her original position until she caught sight of Arya besting Bran with her sword. She couldn't tell if the girl was utterly brilliant in combat or just so fiercely competitive that she would accept nothing less than victory. It was most likely the latter and the former. On the sidelines, Robb was laughing at his younger siblings. Even from where she was, she could hear him well enough to recognise his deep rumbling laughter. It was almost raucous but always endearing. He caught her eye, he had the most wonderful eyes, she thought as his lips twitched up. His eyes, blue and bearing into her own, were shining in a way that could make any man or woman alike feel the irresistible impulse to smile too. It was those eyes that could hypnotise her and making her reveal her darkest secrets and although she didn't want to reveal anything yet, she always felt comforted by his eyes.

As she smiled back at him she couldn't help but feel terrible for avoiding him. His eyes, shining in delight, were sincere and pure. He wanted to protect her but it was different to any other person who was protective of her. They protected her because she was the princess or because she was a woman or alone. To Robb, she was hurt and what better thing for him to do than shield her from any other blows. It was an act of kindness from a friend, a good friend and it was a childish of her to run away from things that she had never experienced before, to run away from the unknown. She thought herself a walking paradox, embracing one unknown and running from the other.

"I think I'll retire to my chambers to read these letters, Sansa. I'll see you later?"

She nodded, "Of course."

As Elyana's feet took steps across the stone, she was met by silence. The pretty and dainty slippers that he mother gave her made no noise as she quietly walked to her chambers. It was one of the finer things her mother gave her, a simple and pretty pair of shoes. Elyana wondered if the other letter was from her. Though her feelings towards her mother were will unclear at times she still wanted to hear from her, to see her smile at her, to have her brush her hair and tell her she was beautiful. She smiled to herself, thinking of how for some time she was her mother's doll, trying on dress after dress and laughing. Where was that woman now? A better question, she thought, was where was that young girl now - The one who loved her mother without any shame, without resentment? The girl who either loved or hated a person and the girl who was so sure of her feelings, she had disappeared the moment Jon Arryn revealed his findings to her. The two scrolls gripped tightly in her hand, she continued her silent walk. She passed Mariya who stopped her, told her she had news and left with a wink. Mariya had settled in nicely in Winterfell and already had a budding romance with the blacksmith's apprentice, much to Elyana's entertainment. It was ironic, she fancied the blacksmith's apprentice in King's Landing, Gerry or Gendry - Elyana couldn't remember his name and now she was with one. Nonetheless, she was happy for her, happy that she found something good in Winterfell.

Elyana recognized the familiar attire of Lord Stark's not too far away from her. He was yet another person she admired greatly. With her own father leagues away, he took on the role as a father figure that constantly checked up on her with worried eyes and listened to her with a prodigious patience. If Elyana loved anyone in Winterfell, it was him – she would follow him anywhere, into any battle or land, with no hesitation and just as she would her father. She understood why her father always spoke so highly of his friend, Ned Stark, he was a good man. A man, as her father said once to her, who would have made a good king.

"Elyana," he smiled warmly at her, "I just received a raven from your father."

She smiled back and revealed the two scrolls she had, "As did I, Lord Stark. I've yet to read them though, did he say anything damning?"

Chuckling, he responded "Your father seems to believe that you'll climb The Wall and join the wildlings."

She started at Lord Stark's face for a moment, detecting confusion and amusement. "Ah yes, well, I'll assure him that I have no interest in such things at this current moment. I do like heights though and the idea of walking amongst giants and wildling warriors."

A quiet yet warm and deep laugh escaped the normally stoic man's lips. "You should write to your father, I'm sure he is eager to hear from you."

"I think I will, have a good day, Lord Stark."

Elyana always thought the way Lord Stark looked at her was the most curious thing. There was always compassion and familiarity in his eyes when he spoke with her. She looked like her father and her mother, she acted like a combination of both as well but he must be seeing a young Robert, his childhood friend, when he looked at her. That was all Elyana could think of on the matter. She was once compared to Shiera Seastar by a potential suitor in King's Landing and it certainly made her cackle unsavourily being compared to a Targaryen bastard renowned for her beauty. It was an empty platitude to compare two with such obvious differences but Elyana appreciated the thought and politely turned down the man. Though, she did doubt that Lord Stark saw a Targaryen bastard that was alive long before either of them when he looked at her. She could never figure out who exactly it was he saw in her and hoped that one day, she would learn who this person was.

When she entered her chambers, her thoughts were dispelled as she sat on her bed excitedly and opened the first bound letter. Peeling the king's seal off carefully she then moved to unrolling the letter with great anticipation. How she longed to hear from her father. She wondered what he would say and what was happening in King's Landing. She started to read, a faint smile playing on her lips as she took in her father's messy words.

_Elyana,_

_I hope this reaches you before you decide to run off and join those bloody wildlings. I figured you've been up North long enough now without news of what's happening here. A tourney was held in honour of your brother's name day, the Knight of Flowers unhorsed your uncle, and it was marvellous. I bet on the Tyrell lad and claimed Baelish's Valyrian steel dagger, a fine blade. Your siblings and mother miss you, she whines and whinges all bloody day. Seven hells, girl - I miss you more than you can imagine. It makes a difference not having you around but I hope the Starks are treating you well._

_I hope you're not skipping classes and wondering Winterfell when you shouldn't be._

_Your father._

Staring at the letter, Elyana was overcome with emotion. Her father was never one for extreme affection but his words held great significance. She gulped as she stared at the paper in front of her, it _was_ him – she could see him writing this, she could hear his voice and laugh and most outstandingly, she could feel his love even though the word was never mentioned. Gods, how she wished she was home now to console her siblings, reassure her mother, embrace her father and never leave him again. She put the letter down gently beside her, bringing her hands to her face in a praying motion. Taking a sharp breath in and exhaling shakily, Elyana told herself that she would not cry. She hadn't cried since she arrived in Winterfell, a lady did not weep. _I am strong_, she told herself. She opened the other letter, hoping her mother did not say anything to trigger any more of these feelings. Elyana did not want to be in a place as lovely as Winterfell and loathe it because her family wasn't here.

She was surprised when she unrolled the letter to see not her mother's handwriting and words but another's. The writing was choppy; it looked as if it was written in haste.

_Princess,_

_Since none of us have heard from you, I'm assuming you are well. I do hope this reaches you without being intercepted. I've been searching King's Landing with Stannis, he is very keen on finding more evidence that proves the true heritage of your siblings. We are coming closer than I imagined and what will happen when we find enough information, I do not know. There is one thing I must say, though you are your father's true heir, I fear Stannis may eventually vie for the throne with you. He seems keen on strengthening his cause and should the information be revealed, I have no doubt that war will break out. Should that be the case, I hope you have earned favour with the northerners so they will march with you out of loyalty. For now, the threat is low as we search for more information. I must warn you again, you must not speak of this to anyone even if you feel it is your duty to. Even in the North word can carry and spread like wildfire. The Starks are honourable people and with word of something such as this, you and I both know what can happen. _

_You need not reply to this, I would not wish for you to take the risk._

_Jon Arryn, Hand of the King_

If she was emotional before, Elyana felt unstable now. Talk of war, her uncle fighting her and utter chaos was maddening. First and foremost, Elyana didn't even want to be a Queen, she was quite happy with her lot in life. Her hands trembled with the paper in them, this topic was taboo. Why Jon Arryn didn't tell her father or Renly or someone else bewildered her. War was not her forte, she wasn't some hardened maiden used to death, espionage and political conflict. Of course, she read about it but she hadn't experienced it much herself. Elyana desperately hoped nothing would happen. Her family would not hold together if it did.

It was folly to think of such things. _Nothing will happen_; she thought as she grabbed both the letters and put them on the desk. She reached for her own parchment, quill and ink. She needed reply to father and Jon Arryn even though he didn't want her to. Perhaps she could sneak a message into the message she would write for her father so he would tell him when he receives it. Elyana eyed the parchment in disbelief, everything was fine mere minutes ago but as soon as she opened that damned letter it was like the world collapsed around her yet again.

_Father,_

_You'll be pleased to know that I haven't gone north of The Wall and joined the wildlings. Winterfell is lovely, you and Lord Arryn were absolutely right to think that it would be the suitable place for me. The Starks have been more than gracious and welcoming. I'm glad to hear of your winnings! I do hope Joffery had a pleasant day, send my love to all and tell mother that I am happy here. Words cannot describe how I much I truly do miss you. I often wish you were here with me, I keep thinking to myself that you'd be so happy here but I know you have your duties. So, all I ask is that you be careful and don't do anything I wouldn't. I cannot wait until I see you again! Also, do me a favour father, tell Lord Arryn to stop worrying about things – I can feel how tense he is all the way from here. _

_With much much love,_

_Elyana_

Later she would send this and then visit the Sept and pray that the Gods were in her favour and did not ravage the land in war. For a brief moment she closed her eyes and in quick prayer, begged that nothing would happen. _Father, Mother, Warrior, Maiden, Smith, Crone, Stranger – I beg of you, avert war from breaking out, I plead that you keep my family safe. Clear my own mind of any deleterious thoughts. Forgive me, forgive my mother for our misdeeds and guide my father, my King and protect him from harm._

* * *

**VII – Robb**

* * *

Robb stood silently watching Bran shoot an arrow. Though his eyes were observing his brother, his mind was elsewhere. Elyana was evading him by any means necessary and staying at neutral distance from him. He was surprised that when he caught her eye earlier she didn't look quickly smile and look away, instead she held his gaze and gave him that smile of hers where it starts on one side slowly spreads across her lips. Women were confusing. One minute she was walking so closely to him that their fingers kept touching and the other she kept such a distance that her loud laugh was muffled by the noise around her. Perhaps he had acted too boldly the other day, not that what he did was bizarre. It was an honourable thing to do.

Bran hit the outer rim of the target, "Good. Keep your arm steady."

Elyana was strange girl. He had noticed in the time they've had to get to know each other that she both overreacted and underreacted to things. The library, books, archery – all things that she seemed to go mad over however when he showed her that he cared for her, she didn't do anything at all. She just started at him, her eyes wide with awe and _uncertainty_. She wasn't difficult to read by the reasoning behind why she felt the way she did was difficult to comprehend. Why she was uncertain of him or his actions was far from clear to Robb. He didn't even know if it was him, he had known her long enough to know that the girl's mind was constantly running. She was eccentric, really, but he did like that about her. He chuckled at the thought of her rambling which earned him a glare from Bran who missed his shot.

"I'm not laughing at _you_. Now, try it again."

Never did he expect the princess to be so... normal or perhaps it was abnormal considering who she was. Before she had arrived, ge had heard rumours of her among the smallfolk, servants and of course, Theon. They spoke of her beauty, of her kindness, of how she was learned and woman of honour as well as a dutiful daughter. He had hoped them true when she first arrived and was both surprised and glad when, for the first time, the gossips were correct. When he first laid eyes upon her he felt the urge to turn to Theon who had earlier bet that she would be attractive and that he would be the one to bed her. Robb did not, however, intend on getting to know her better or becoming so close with her so quickly.

Robb admitted to himself when they spoke in the library that he was drawn to her. Though only slightly eccentric and excitable, he enjoyed her company. He thought she was admirable, the type of woman that would have made a fine queen had her brother not been heir to the throne, one that he would fight for. He certainly had no respect for her brother after hearing how he assaulted her. No man of honour would lay a hand on a woman in that manner; she was his elder and his sister. The boy was a right prick. To hurt someone like her, it enraged him. He didn't want to imagine a red patch gracing her face. Though he doubted it would alter her beauty, he didn't like the idea of it.

As conceited as it sounded, he liked to look at her. He liked her face, her delicate nose and wide eyes. There were moments when he watched her aimlessly as he forgot or stumbled on his words. From the way she never said anything it was evident that she thought him merely thinking. He was indeed thinking however not of their conversations. He thought of how he liked the way her eyes lit up when she smiled and how she elongated her neck when Theon teased her, as if it made her intimidating. He especially liked the way she walked, not the one she did when she was in the company of his parents but the one she did around him - a slight spring and a sway of her hips. Robb crossed his arms across his chest and stared at the ground in disbelief. It was wrong of him to think of Elyana like this, it wasn't respectable and yet his mind kept going back to swaying of her hips and the way she looked over her shoulder and bit her lip. He sighed deeply, she was his friend, he told himself. She was a good friend, like Theon and Jon, and yes he thought her attractive but there were better men than he that she could be with. Robb was confused why he was even thinking and feeling this way. She was his friend but more importantly, she was the princess - her duty was not to be bound to him. He wasn't even sure if that was what he wanted let alone what she wanted. He repeated to himself, she was his friend. _She was his friend_.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry for the delay lovelies, I have been absolutely busy this week cooking, cleaning and shopping and then my laptop broke down so I briefly lost everything but I'm back now!

I know I said that I probably wouldn't but I did try out Robb's perspective in this chapter, as you read and would **REALLY** like to know what you think - I don't know whether or not to continue with it but you guys like it then I'll gladly keep going. Thank you for your reviews, follows and favourites! You fuel me to continue with this and I appreciate everything immensely.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for the original characters.

* * *

**VIII - Elyana**

* * *

In a quiet nook of Winterfell's secluded library, Elyana hardly looked the part of a princess. Her legs were crossed tightly as her dress draped in a sloppy manner around the wooden seat. Strands of her dark braided hair were loose and her eyes were weary as she read the tome that was inches from her face. She had not slept well last night, it was a restless sleep, if anything. Never had Elyana been plagued with strange dreams until just last night. When she woke, she thought of logical reasons behind it - missing her family, Jon Arryn's letter, the cold freezing her brain - but she had yet to figure out what caused her to dream such a thing and it bothered her. She had dismissed herself immediately after breakfast, rescheduling her training with Ser Rodrik before promptly arriving in the library. Answers, she had learned, were often found in writing but she doubted she found find resolution for such a cryptic dream.

There was a bird, a large and majestic one, lying on a green field. Whether it was merely sickly or dead was not clear to Elyana. In it's nest was another bird of the same kind that was lively playing with a treasure of sort, it looked like the head of a small stone statue and below it all lurked a hungry beast. Large and fierce, the beast swallowed the fallen bird whole - removing any remnants of it ever being in the field. That was all Elyana could remember and even so, it was all blurred. When she did dream, excluding the nightmares she had as a child, it was often peaceful. This one, however, left her feeling uneasy.

The tome she read,_ 'Dreams in the Faith of the Seven'_, was not very insightful as of yet. Elyana sighed inwardly and massaged her temples in frustration, I could always ask Maester Luwin or Mariya, she thought. Perhaps she was falling ill and it was nothing but a fever dream. The thought of her sharing her dream with anyone else was embarrassing, she was too old to dwell on things that were not real but alas, there she was, dwelling on the damn dream. As she gently turned the page, she scoffed at the subheading - 'Dreams and Prophecies'. Firmly closing the front cover, Elyana rose with the book in hand and strided over to where she had pulled it out from. She kept her faith in the Seven and respected the Old Gods but did not have anytime for myth. It was ludicrous to thing anything of prophecies, she was not a child of the forest. She roughly placed the tome back on the shelf and made haste to remove herself from the library lest she find herself curious over something ridiculous.

She thought to herself of the beast in her dream as she navigated the halls. Though she could not tell what is was, it looked slender, despite being the largest and most fierce. Elyana would give anything to see it all again, to discover what the beast was and why everything was happening. Whatever the predator was, it was wild and ferocious like a territorial matriarch or dominant patriarch. Perhaps, she thought, that it was instinctive that the beast defend and protect themselves or their own in order for survival. Elyana only confused herself more, a predator need not defend themselves from their prey. Somewhat in control of her clouded mind, Elyana grimaced when she saw Theon presumably chatting up Mariya. What an odd couple they would be, if it were to ever happen.

"Bothering my lady-in-waiting, I see? If I may speak for my good friend here, she doesn't seem very interested."

"Jealous that it's not you, Baratheon?" Theon smirked.

Rolling her eyes, a common gesture around Theon, Elyana responded. "Oh yes, I am so very jealous. I've _always_ wanted to wed a kraken and have little squid babies, didn't you know?"

There was a mischievous gleam in his eyes that made Elyana regret saying anything, "That can be arranged, we Greyjoys are known for our lovemaking after all."

Elyana spoke confidently and matched Theon's bravado with her own, "Truly? I've never heard such things. Not that it matters, I'm awfully sorry if you believed me and I do dislike bursting people's bubbles but I'm really not interested."

"Prefer wolves then, do you?"

Elyana opened her mouth but closed it before she said anything provocative. Mariya answered for her instead, "From what I've seen I'd say wolves are better than krakens. My lady would certainly be smart to prefer a wolf."

Placing her hand gently on Mariya's shoulder and raising another to halt Theon from saying anything more, Elyana smiled sweetly. "Yes, yes. Lovely chatting with you, dear Theon. I'm exhausted and did my hair terribly this morning, Mariya here will have to help me," Dropping her hand from her shoulder and taking her friends hand in her own, she pulled her lady-in-waiting along in a haste, "Until later!"

Slowing her pace as she distanced the two of them from Theon, Elyana and Mariya walked shoulder to shoulder. Mariya started to speak but Elyana shushed her maid and friend until they arrived in the safety of her chambers. They could discuss Theon and his questions later, where someone wouldn't hear them. Elyana was wrong though, no one would be listening here, they weren't in King's Landing. It was a force of habit really, speaking to people of important or meaningful things in absolute private. Elyana wasn't sure whether her dream or Theon asking her if she preferred wolves was more important to her.

As they walked, her wandering mind drifted towards wolves. What if the beast in her dream was a wolf? She had been surrounded by wolves for a long enough time to start dreaming of them but it was such a strange manner. The wolves she knew were good, they were nothing like the beast in her dream. It could have been a lion, that would make more sense. Elyana struggled with her feelings towards her mother, she had accepted the fact that she harboured negative feelings towards Jaime and Joffery to some extent, everyone else - Tyrion, Tywin, Lancel, Tommen and Myrcella she didn't mind at all, they were quite loved by her if anything. Though she held mixed feelings for the Lannister part of her family, perhaps she dreamt the fearsome beast as the lion out of spite. If only she could remember what it looked like, she would not have not theorize over such a silly thing.

Letting Mariya into her chambers before her, she locked the door firmly after she entered. Elyana shook her head, "I have something to tell you. You're going to think I'm mad."

Mariya's face lit up, "Is this about the Young Wolf?"

"The Young Wolf... Robb? No, why would would it be?"

Mariya laughed softly at the incredulous look on Elyana's face, "No reason. The two of you are close, I just thought that maybe something had happened."

"Oh no, we're fine. I had a strange dream though."

"About him? Did you mother tell you about these things, milady?"

"My mother?" It took Elyana a moment to figure out what Mariya was saying, "Oh no! Not like that, not at all. Gods, no. It was confusing, this dream, animals and death. I can't even remember it all. Am I going mad?"

"You're not going mad at all, do you remember - you used to have nightmares when you were younger? It was often when there was much on your mind. I'd say that for now, don't eat too much and sleep early, we'll see how you fare tomorrow morning and act from there."

She paused and folded her arms across her chest, "Right, of course. I can do that. Thank you for your words of advice, Mariya."

"Always a pleasure. Now, sit yourself down and let me fix up that hair of yours."

* * *

**VIII - Mariya**

* * *

The young princess sat down and Mariya examined the careless braid before her, she tutted. From the mirror she could see the puzzled expression upon the princess face, it was evident that she had no interest in condition of her hair. Elyana was the most curious person, she was either completely there or all over the place in a moment. When she had first met her, she thought the young stag was mad. Of course, she was but a imaginative child - one that had the great burden of an overactive mind. How easily the young princess was distracted or torn by one simple thought startled Mariya. Even now, at sixteen, she was still in and out between this world and her own. For all the years they had known each other the girls mind was still a surging perplexity to her.

The girl rapped her fingernails in a rhythm on the wooden surface of the table and Mariya met her gaze. She noted that the princess smiled at her falsely. One could say that when she feinged her smile, she was like her mother but it was clear that the girl was distressed. Mariya could not blame her, she had been away from her home and family for long enough and a restless sleep was always the harbinger of discontent. It upset Mariya when her only tie to her life back in King's Landing was upset. She loved Elyana, perhaps a little too much for one of her status, and understood the girl better than most. Unfortunately, that meant that she knew the girl kept much to herself. It was a wonder that she opened up to the Starks so quickly, Winterfell had obviously changed her but only slightly.

"Something else on your mind, milady?" A chill traced it's way down Mariya's backbone when she met Elyana's eyes. The barely visible green in her eyes was strangely, more vibrant. Perhaps it could be attributed by the lack of sleep.

"Hm? Oh yes, I was just thinking about that dream but perhaps it's best to speak of other things, no?"

With a warm smile, Mariya agreed. "Wise words, young stag. That Greyjoy boy seems quite taken with you."

Elyana laughed musically - a soft, humming sound escaping her lips and easing both of the women. "Theon Greyjoy is taken with anything female that has two-legs."

"Well, I know of someone who is very much so taken with you."

"Oh, no." There was a soft glimmer in her eyes that betrayed her uninterested facade.

"_Oh, yes_. I've told you since the beginning, the way that Robb Stark looks at you... He quite likes you. I think he cares for you a great deal."

Elyana turned her head to the side to avert her gaze from Mariya, but the sudden rosiness of her cheeks gave her away. Mariya internally debated with herself about whether or not she should tell Elyana off how the Young Wolf approached her and started asking questions about his new friend. It would ruin the surprise and realization if she said anything, she thought. Smiling to herself, she remembered how the boy had asked what Elyana would like for her seventeenth nameday, a gift from the family he called it, though Mariya doubted it really was. Yes, it was best she did not speak of it - let the two find each other on their own.

In an uncharacteristically soft voice, Elyana said a few words. "If it means anything, I _do_ care for him too."

Mariya frowned into the mirror and at Elyana, who was looking back at her with vacant and wide eyes. She finished Elyana's hair, dropping it from her hands as she realized the error in her words and the meaning in Elyana's. Nobility did not have the same privilege others did, they were not free to marry and love who they wish, it was political. Elyana would be with a man her father and mother saw fit to be with her, a man that could strengthen their house and ties and a man she would not care for at first. Mariya had heard the murmurs in King's Landing of the princess supposedly being married off to Willas Tyrell, the eldest son of Mace Tyrell. It was, of course, rumours that had been spread after Elyana was seen speaking with Willas in the gardens of the Red Keep. If Mariya remembered correctly, Elyana was extremely taken with him, she could recall her saying that she thought him handsome, learned and with a good heart but it was not the same as this. Even Mariya could see the difference but her opinion did not matter, nor did Elyana's - the girl's heart was not her own, it was in the hands of those with a higher power.

"It means so much more than you can imagine, milady. If I make speak freely, I think your father wishes you to have more freedom than he, I think he gave you an opportunity when he sent you here - an opportunity to do as you wish."

"I know that's not why I was sent here." Elyana sighed, "I cannot outrun a betrothal or my parent's reach, it is my duty as a daughter to wait until my parents decided upon my future for me."

Speaking up, Mariya questioned her, "And if that day never comes?"

"Then I will be a fool then as I am now. You know, I send such mixed messages to all those around me. One day I am kind and the next, I refuse to speak. I am constantly confused with the way I feel about people and I have absolutely no idea how they feel about me. It isn't supposed to be like this, is it? I don't know if I want anymore uncertainty in my life."

Mariya was startled to hear to princesses response, "Oh my, love. You're only human, it is like this for all of us. Of course, your burden is that you're highborn but do not discount yourself because things are difficult. Uncertainty makes life wonderful, milady. Just give it time, you'll see."

In Elyana's current presence, Mariya felt loved as her eyes shone in a gentleness that exuded admiration, respect and acceptance. Mariya was unsure how important her opinion was to anyone else in the royal family but was glad that to Elyana, it mattered. It was once again quiet in the room, a nice silence, Mariya thought. The girl was thinking on her words, taking them in and absorbing them. She should be left alone to think, she thought to herself. Quietly turning to take her leave, Mariya was halted by a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned around to be embraced by her princess.

"Thank you, Mariya." She still spoke softly, "I know we may be far from home but I am glad that you were the one part that I could have with me. "

Letting go of her, Mariya smiled, bowed her head and moved towards the door. She had not known Elyana incredibly long but was glad that she did, she was a good woman and the closest thing Mariya had to family. For what it was worth, she thought the girl deserved to be with someone she cared about, duty or not. It was the least the Gods could offer her. Opening the door to exit Elyana's chambers, Mariya stepped out to see an unexpected face. She wanted to smirk, to smile and laugh but she could do that later. Thank the Gods for working in mysterious ways, this was exactly what was needed now. The door was shut, she had to say something.

"Afternoon, Lord Stark. Are you looking for Elyana?"

* * *

**VIII - Robb**

* * *

"Yes, I am. Is she in there?"

"She is, she's a little down though. I think your company would be most beneficial." Elyana's maid smiled at him genuinely.

"I suppose I was coming to see her anyway. Thank you, I'll go speak with her." Robb was anxious, Winterfell was his home but he hadn't been in her chambers yet. The woman smiled and darted off into another direction.

Was he to knock or did he go right in? He should have asked her lady-in-waiting, he didn't want to be intrusive, especially if she was upset. Knocking seemed the wiser choice. _Mother would be better for her to speak with_, he thought,_ even Sansa, Arya or Father_. Robb clenched his jaw, he was unsure why he was waiting outside her door in the first place. His hand, without the consent of his mind, reached out and knocked on her door. There was a response, a 'come in', though soft. Robb could already sense there was something wrong, her voice was strong and boomed, even when she was trying to be quiet. It was a Baratheon trait, his father had told him.

He thanked the Gods that Elyana wasn't facing the door. She was tending to some papers on the desk and he thought that perhaps she had no idea who was in her chambers at all.

"Mariya, perhaps there is something I shou-" Elyana stopped and stared at him for a moment, "Robb."

"Your lady-in-waiting said I could come in, I-uh," he cleared his throat, "Should I get her for you?"

She shook her head, her words were drawn out, "No, no. It's fine... Did you want to talk? Are you alright?"

Her large blue-green eyes held such emotion in them; knowledge, pain and love - it was impossible for Robb not to be held prisoner by them. He wanted to know why she felt the way she did, what was wrong and he wanted to make it better. Normal thoughts could barely form in Robb's mind before they were replaced with the melancholy longing and fantasies of embracing her, loving her and telling her that everything would be fine.

"I'm fine. How are you? You don't seem yourself today. I wanted to see if you were alright." Robb watched as her face softened, "I worry about you, El."

Elyana smiled a little, there was a twist to it, like she was a child determined not to weep. She strided gracefully over to her bed, taking a seat on the edge, her back straight against as if against an invisible wall she had erected. Again, there that smile was, the small twisted one that was somewhere between strength and weakness.

"Do you want to sit?"

Without saying a word or listening to his mind telling him to stand, he took a seat right beside her. Looking down, he could see her fiddling with her hands in her lap. He looked straight forward, waiting and hoping that she would be the one to say something.

In a whisper, she spoke, "Thank you, Robb. I am truly unworthy of your friendship, concern and care."

"What's happening, El? You speak with me and you avoid me, you're restrained. Now, you're upset. I'm sorry if I've done something but you have to tell me so I can fix this." Robb spoke boldly but honestly, he had yet to look at her directly, not when they were so close.

He turned his head just slightly so it hovering over where his collarbone was. Robb didn't want Elyana to be staring right at them, not with those eyes bearing into his own, but she was. She wasn't angry or hurt by what he said, or at least she didn't look it. He certainly wasn't angry with her, he hoped he didn't sound it. It was the opposite, the less time he spent with her the more time he spent thinking about her. Everything else he cared about, with the exclusion of his family, was replaced by the image her face and the sound of her voice.

"You haven't done a thing, Robb." She bit her lip, her eyes still staring into his own. He wondered if she realised what that did to him. "You must think that I'm terrible. Really though, it's not you. Well, it is a little bit."

She laughed, it came out as a soft and sweet sound, a sound that easily made him smile. "I've never met someone like you before, I've never become so close with someone in such a short time."

"And does that make you... Uncomfortable?"

"No, of course not. I'm never uncomfortable around you, Robb. I get a little nervous but I guess that's something that comes with being very fond of someone. That's why I was avoiding you before, there are things that I know I should keep to myself but around you, my mind seems to falter and everything comes out. I want to tell you everything even though I know I shouldn't. I'm honour bound not to speak of certain things, you see, I'm bound by my duty to not say a word. I have a lot of trouble with that around you."

Robb turned his face away from hers and instead looked ahead. There was good intentions in there, somewhere. He didn't know what to say to her, this whole predicament was new to him, it was just as confusing to him as it must be to her. "That doesn't explain why you're upset now."

"I'm upset because of a dream I had. It's silly, I know but it bothered me to my core. It doesn't matter now though, all that matters now is that we're alright. I don't want such a small thing and my own ridiculous behaviour to ruin what we have," Elyana slid her hand over his softly, as if scared she would wake a beast inside of him. Robb moved his hand from under hers before taking it in his own. They fit nicely together, her small hands in his. "We haven't known each other long but you mean a lot to me, Robb. I'm sorry."

Robb gave her hand a squeeze, "Don't worry about it, El. You should know, I've come to care for you a great deal too." He gave her a warm smile, "I don't want you to feel like you have to take everything out on yourself, I'm here for you."

"Thank you, Robb. One day, I swear that I will you everything."

Shaking his head, he smiled, "You don't have to. I understand, El."

"I want to though, I want to tell you about everything. I just need to find the right time... But until then, perhaps we can continue as normal?"

Robb out a deep chuckle that rippled across the otherwise silent room,"Yes. Normal sounds good."

When Robb met Elyana's gaze again, he had enough time to examine her face closely. Though still a mixture of two colours, the green in her eyes stood out more than it usually did. It suited her, it gave her a more gentle look. Strange, he thought, that he had never noticed it until now was almost shameful. She kept her hand in his, still looking at him as if she wanted to say more. The girl was an enigma but as she said, one day he will know it all and he will know her better than anyone else. Robb liked the idea of it, the idea of knowing everything there was to know about Elyana.

Though Robb was still unsure why he was waiting outside her door earlier, it had become clearer to him now. He had been drawn to Elyana since they first met, they were quick friends, as she said. Friends, he thought, the word was becoming less suitable as both he spent more time with her and thought about her. Although it was the best thing for the two of them to be, the title of 'friends' made him feel somewhat empty. She was more than a friend to him, as much as he tried to do the honourable thing and convince himself that's all she was. Gods, he wished this could be easier than it was, that a higher power would throw him a bone and ease his weary mind. _Let me have her_, he thought.

Elyana inched closer to him, her lips brushing against Robb's cheek before softly planting a kiss upon it. A warmth radiated from where her lips touched him and spread thoughout the rest of his body. Robb was unprepared, he had little knowledge of what to do next and his mind was no help in the matter. He was unsure what it meant, whether the kiss was purely innocent or whether it meant more and that would drive him mad for days to come. Their lips did not even meet and yet he felt that their dynamic had changed. Elyana was his friend, a ward of Winterfell and daughter of the King - of all the people to want, he had choose the one that was so close and yet so far away from him.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay guys, the last few weeks have been hectic and my old laptop finally decided to die so I was stranded until recently. I've finally decided that I'll be starting with the Game of Thrones timeline in chapter 11, until then I'm going to squeeze in as many nice moments as possible (Sorry if it gets disgustingly sappy and out of character, I'm a hopeless romantic, great emphasis on the hopeless) since the lovely George R.R. Martin makes it terribly hard to give these characters happy lives. Seriously, so much misfortune is on the horizon, I don't even want to think about it. Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting - you're all amazing! x


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for the original characters.

* * *

**IX – Elyana**

* * *

Firmly on her back and covered by the warm embrace of her blanket, Elyana stared up at the stone ceiling above her. There were six columns of large stones spanning from one wall to the other, however, the walls themselves were not as orderly as the ceiling. Despite this, every stone she saw appeared to similar to another and yet so very different at the same time. _I am the stone wall_, she thought for today she was expected to be a new person but alas, felt very much so the same in this current moment. Elyana expected little Myrcella and Tommen to push her door open, jump on her bed and smother her with childish affection. She expected Joff to whine that today was no different to any other and her mother to spend the entire morning with her, brushing her hair and making her beautiful. She wanted her father, the large man with a gregarious smile, to squeeze her in a tight embrace her tell her that he was proud of her. It was Elyana's seventeenth nameday and though she cared for the Starks, she was away from the people she had spent her entire life with, the people she wanted to be here the most.

Elyana hoped the Starks did not plan on throwing another feast in her name, she was grateful for the last but did not want to experience the aftermath of a night of dancing again. Though, perhaps it was what she needed to dispel her homesick feelings but for the moment, she did not want it. Everything she wanted was firmly out of her reach. _Such a child_, she scolded herself. It was selfish to think in such a manner, the Starks would be more than hospitable once again and she did not doubt that today they would go out of their way to make her feel loved. A smiled eased onto her face, the Starks were a special lot and though she was not with her family, she was with people who cared for her. She mused on the idea of spending her day with Robb, watching him laugh and smile and then him taking her hand in his to lead her to the feast. Gods, where was the woman she was supposed to be? Elyana was behaving more like a lovesick girl and though it pained her to think it, she wasn't very bothered by it.

After speaking with Mariya and settling things with Robb, Elyana had realised that she not only cared for the Young Wolf but harboured affection towards him. It was blatantly obvious, really, at first it was physical - he had a comely face that could quite easily catch the eye of any young woman but as they become closer, their connection deepened. At least, to her, it did - she had no knowledge of Robb feeling the same way about her but perhaps it was better that way. _Let me admire him, let me care for him and let it be done from afar_, she said to herself. It would spare her any sadness in future if she was married off to another man. Her mind went back to wolf, how she liked his beard and the stubble that lined his jaw. When she kissed his cheek she could feel it on her skin, a soft tickle that made her want to kiss more of him. _No_, she scolded herself, _it's best not to think this way today_. Attraction was not always a wondrous thing, it was damning and for her, it was foolish. For today, she ought to put it aside, strength of will could overcome any distraction, however handsome and kind the distraction was.

From the little light that found its way into her chambers and the silence that seemingly shrouded the castle grounds, it was clear that it was early in the morning. Elyana left the warmth of her bed in favour of sitting in front of the flickering flames of the fire, her blanket firmly wrapped around her and following her silent steps. She crossed her legs, sitting on the carpet and lifting her hands inches from the flames. There was a quiet knock at her door, one Elyana did not hear. Her chamber door opened and slowly turning her head, she saw Mariya gasp at the sight of her on the floor.

"Milady! I thought you were asleep," She gave Elyana a bright smile before closing the door gently and lowering her voice, "Happy nameday, my princess."

She smiled up at her, "Thank you, Mariya. I imagine it will be quite different than in King's Landing."

"Oh, it will be. A little snow perhaps, wolves running about instead of lions and stags. The wolves treat you like their kin, milady. It will be different but at its core, it will be the same."

"I suppose you're right... Is a bath ready?"

Mariya chuckled, "Yes. Water's in the tub, you go in. I'll make this bed for you and get out a pretty dress. Try to keep your hair dry, milady, we'll do something wonderful with it!"

Elyana smiled, leaving another state of warm for the cold embrace of the water. When she was near the tub, she placed a hand in there - letting it move back and forth as the water soaked it. A decent temperature - warm and cold. Mariya had placed a robe on a stool beside it, it never ceased to amaze Elyana how the woman never forget even the smallest of details. Before she could remove any item of clothing, Elyana stared into the water. Of all the days to feel so strange, why was it today that she felt as if she was on the precipice of some great change that was yet to hit her?

Stripping the little clothes she had was easy as she entered the tub. With the removal of her underclothes she felt as if a weight had been lifted off her as she took on the lighter role of being nothing but a woman, bare and open to all who would come in. Yet, she was still bothered by many things that lingered in her young mind - lies, death, information, wolves, and dreams. _I will never truly be at peace_, she said to herself, _I should accept this and move on_. Grabbing the soap, Elyana raised a leg and washed it, moving it to other and then the rest of her body. Her hair hung behind her, kept dry as per the request of Mariya. While she was in the bath, she had time to ponder her current state.

If Jon Arryn had kept this information to himself, if he hadn't discovered such a damning thing - she would be in King's Landing with her family and not in Winterfell. Elyana would love her mother, her uncle and the all the other lions, large and small, madly and completely. She would be a girl who slept easy at night and did not have to worry about death and heirs. She could speak freely to those she cared about and not scold herself for being normal. Elyana was different because of it all, yes but in part she was the same. She had always been a bird in a cage, whether she was imprisoned by herself or others was the change. She hoisted herself up and got out of the tub, she was fed up with herself and the life she was living. _By the Seven, let things be different - Old gods, hear me, you are not my own but let things be different, let it be easier_.

Grabbing the towel first to dry herself and then the robe, Elyana walked out back towards Mariya. Three dresses were on a made-up bed, two pairs of shoes on the floor beneath them and Mariya twirled as she searched for a brush. There was some normality to this day with the exception of Mariya filling the traditional role of her mother in Winterfell. Elyana could not supress a smile at the thought of it though, she was indeed a good friend to take on this role.

"They're all very pretty dresses, Mariya. I don't know which one I'll wear."

"Aye, milady. I was thinking this one," Mariya dropped the brush on the bed and lifted up an elegant off-white dress with a somewhat daring cut, "This one with furs or a cloak will look lovely, don't you think?"

Elyana nodded with a smile and before she could say anything, Mariya was telling her to put on some undergarments rushing to put her behind the wooden screen. The dress was easy enough to slip on, a little tight around the chest and revealed a little bit too much cleavage but it didn't matter too much. Mariya moved her to a seat away from a mirror once she saw her clothed, taking the brush and combing her hair, the woman danced around her braiding her hair and pinning it back. It was a little while before she was finished.

"Now, you can look at yourself." Mariya's eyes were wide with anticipation.

"Seven hells." Elyana was almost a different person, her youthful looks remained but there was a more regal air to her. The white did not evoke innocence but rather seared into one's eyes, demanding attention and authority. The braided crown in her hair only made her look more regal, as if only temporary and in place of another. Elyana turned to the side, getting a better view of herself, it was not shameful for one to be proud of their appearance. Even if she did not want to take notice of the way she looked, it was impossible for her not to. She was a woman but she looked like her father would have at her age, equal parts beautiful and fearsome. Elyana realized in this moment, that things were in fact different and that change was on the horizon. Jon Arryn claimed that she was rightful heir to the throne and before now, it meant nothing to her – if anything, it scared her. Elyana never wanted the throne, it was not a woman's place to take it when a male heir was alive but now, as she saw the image of herself in the mirror and saw what she could be, she finally believed Jon Arryn. _I am the true heir of Robert Baratheon and I will be Queen of Westeros one day_.

* * *

**IX - Robb**

* * *

In the stables of Winterfell was a proud creature, a sleek beauty and a young courser. Robb watched on, his arms crossed firmly across his chest as his father run a hand down the horse's neck. Jon was beside him, clad in furs and looking behind them. The beast's eyes were large and genuine, he imagined Elyana would enjoy the company of such a creature. Beautiful, strong and fast - fit for war and hunting, this horse would be hers.

His gaze on the horse, Jon complimented his father's choice of gift, "It's a fine creature, father."

"Hullen said its name was Fury." He looked back at his sons and chuckled, "I thought it a fitting name, given that he was going to be given to a Baratheon."

Robb mimicked his father and chuckled, "Very fitting. El will love him."

"Good. You know, I only received word of her nameday from her father's letter, the girl never said anything."

"I know. El has much on her mind, I suppose she forgot. She did say that she's been having trouble sleeping, dreams are making her restless."

"Is that so?" Eddard seemed to ponder the notion briefly, "She should see Maester Luwin."

Nodding, Robb replied, "I'll tell her when I see her."

"You do that. For now, you two can get your brothers and sisters in the hall for breakfast. Elyana can meet Fury later."

Both Robb and Jon complied, leaving their father to either wake or usher the little wolves down to the hall. What they had planned for Elyana's nameday was a simple affair, far different from the one they had when she had arrived. Had she been a prince, they would go for a hunt but because she was in fact a woman, they would try to surround her by the finer things. Rob had got his own personal present for her, something that he thought she would like and something he considered sentimental. It was weirwood bow, carved nicely from a fallen tree, Jon had recommended it and Elyana's lady-in-waiting approved of it. Robb wondered what her reaction would be, whether there would be another kiss on the cheek and squeeze of the hand. After that last one he was in need of a cold bath, it was shameful how much he wanted her, wanted more of her.

He never had to deal with this before, there were girls he liked but never like this. The wisest thing Theon said to do was to flirt with her but even then, it didn't come as easy to Robb as it did him. He had never flirted before, he wouldn't really know what to say. How many times had she heard that she was pretty or that she had beautiful eyes? Countless times, probably, he would have to do something different but what it was remained to be unclear. Robb admitted to himself that he could easily be her friend, that came naturally but he didn't want to be just her friend. He didn't want to follow Theon's advice either, Elyana was not just any woman, he had to be careful and smart.

"I don't think Bran will leave Ellie's side today, I'd be surprised if he wasn't guarding her door as we speak." Jon chuckled.

Robb huffed and smiled at his brother, "Sansa too. We won't even get a look at her."

"Well, I'm sure _you_ will, Stark."

Robb stopped at the foot of the staircase and folded his arms, "What do you mean by that, Snow?"

"Nothing." Jon flashed him a broad grin before quickening his pace on the staircase. Robb had to catch up to him and even then, his stoic half-brother said nothing more. He was always a man of few words and much like their father, his words were always riddled with meaning and insight. Robb did not doubt that Jon knew something about his affections towards the princess.

The first door on their right belonged to Arya, it was Jon who knocked and pushed the door open to have their younger sister run into him. She brought a hand to her head and glared at him though her grin gave away her true feelings, "Ouch."

"Shouldn't you downstairs? In the hall?" Robb asked ruffling her hair.

"Shouldn't you?" She eyed the two of them, "Everyone else is. I'm going down now anyway."

Robb laughed, "No need to go checking bedrooms then and dragging children from their beds? That's good, I suppose."

"_Very good_. Now go on, you lead." Jon tapped Arya's shoulder, and turned on his heel to follow her. Before turning himself, Robb elongated his neck to see if Elyana was still in her room but from the open door and silence he assumed that she was already downstairs.

He followed his brother and sister, listening to the conversation they made and smiling to himself as the came closer to the hall. He could hear laughter, one clearly the booming sound Elyana made and the other strangely seemed to belong to his mother. He didn't know if his mother cared much for Elyana but perhaps she was coming around slowly, he remembered when she told him to be cautious of southern women - she said that they were not of the same make as their own. Of course, Elyana really wasn't at all that different from them.

As Robb walked in, his eyes immediately darted to one person. How could they not? Elyana looked every bit a northern beauty. She sat opposite his mother, beside Sansa and near his father at the head of the table. There was a seat saved for him beside his mother and for that he was glad that he could be close to her, staring from across the room was always uncomfortable. He took his seat and was met by the warm smile and wide eyes of the princess.

"Morning, Robb."

He didn't want to gawk and had the faintest idea what to say to her when she looked like that. "Morning."

Sansa quickly took her attention away from him, fawning over her hair and dress. He was thankful for that, he didn't need to embarrass himself. Robb noted the way she spoke to his sister, as she braided a little bit of Sansa's hair and showed her the end result, it was a softer tone - one of endearment. A servant approached him, now drawing his attention away from her. "Just bread, a rasher of bacon and soft-boiled egg, Donnis."

The servant nodded and made his way to Elyana, wishing her kindly and saying a few words before asking what she wanted. "Happy nameday, my princess. I hope it is most prosperous for you. My little one, she's at home, she would want me to wish you for her too, princess."

"Thank you, Donnis. What's your girl's name? How old is she?" Elyana smiled sincerely, though Donnis was in a state of bewilderment with her curiosity. Robb watched on with endearment, wondering if it were possible to like the girl more than he already did.

"Uh, it's Dee, my princess. She's six."

Elyana's smile grew, "Well then, one day, I hope to meet little Dee. We must arrange something, Donnis."

"Aye, my princess. Of course! Oh, uh.. Is there anything in particular you want this morning?"

She licked her lower lip quickly as she thought of what she wanted, "A few of those oatcakes would be lovely, the ones with blackberries baked in them. Some hot bread with butter and honey... Oh! A cup of mint tea would be _lovely_ too. Thank you, Donnis."

Robb just stared at her, she continued on as if it was completely normal for a woman of her status to speak to the smallfolk with such familiarity. He felt a light nudge in his ribs and turned to see his mother with giving him a tight-lipped smile as if she knew something and was dying to say it. Catelyn spoke in a whisper, one that only he could hear, "A fine match for you, should the king wish to join houses."

He started at his mother, shaking his head as she smiled at him. He didn't disagree but the thought of marriage sat uneasy with him, he liked her and did not want their relationship, should there ever be one, to be based upon politics. Of course, it was always based upon politics, if he was to ever call her his it would be after her father aligned their houses further. Sitting mostly in silence, occasionally speaking with the others, Robb ate his food quickly as it came. He thought of how he had dug such a hole for himself by having feelings towards the princess. It was a hole that he believed could never be filled unless she was with him.

* * *

**IX – Elyana**

* * *

Everyone followed Lord Stark as he led them outside, Elyana had to cling onto her furs and bring them closer to her because of the chill. She knew they would give her something but wondered what it would be for them all to brought outside. They were all dressed nicely, perhaps they were expecting a guest or for something to arrive. No, if it was a guest they would have informed her of that. Lord Stark told her to stay where she was, disappearing whilst Arya grinned at her and from a little bit of a distance, Theon winked. There would be no eye-rolling today, today she would act like a proper lady, like one who was to become queen.

In but a moment, Lord Stark appeared with Hullen, the stable master, holding the reigns of a dark brown stallion. She gulped, her mouth agape and her eyes wide in awe. Such a fine creature, surely they did not spend so much coin on her?

"Is that...?"

"Yours, yes." He gave her a warm smile, "From the family."

Whatever sense of propriety Elyana had was gone as she laughed and embraced Lord Stark without warning. It was a quick one, one that she did not regret or feel embarrassed over. Such a horse was a fine gift, one worthy of great thanks to whoever acquired it. Elyana excused herself, thanking the man who was left somewhat uncomfortable from the interaction but still smiling. She smiled at Lady Catelyn before tightly embracing her and moving her towards all the other Starks. The young ones were awfully giddy, laughing at her actions as if her form of gratitude was a strange one but perhaps it was. When she finally inched closer to the horse, she looked at Lord Stark before reaching out a stroking it's neck.

"Does it... have a name?"

He chuckled, "Fury."

"_Fury_", she repeated whilst stroking it, a fitting name. The horse itself seemed youthful and wild, it looked just like the one she had in King's Landing. She had honed her riding skills in King's Landing and having a horse here made her heart flutter. Elyana felt silly for feeling homesick earlier, the Starks had been wonderful, they had truly made Winterfell feel like her home.

"Tomorrow, you can join us for a ride. See if he was right for you." Lord Stark spoke kindly.

From the corner of her eye, Elyana saw Catelyn taking the little ones back inside. _Better for them_, she thought, _lest they catch a cold_. She could see Jon pass Robb something before leaving himself, Robb lingered a little longer but did not approach her. She turned back to the horse and Lord Stark, "I'm sure he is. Thank you again, Lord Stark."

"You're most welcome," He paused, thinking perhaps of what to say to her, "We'll speak later? I think Robb wishes to see you."

"Of course, Lord Stark." She smiled and nodded as he departed. The man always seemed as if he had something to say to her but never did, it was probably just her imagination.

Elyana smiled at Fury, muttering words of endearment to him. He must have been expensive, because of that and the kindness of the Starks, Elyana would treasure the animal more. She was still in a state of awe when Robb had come up beside her, she grinned foolishly at him. It was equal parts because she was glad he was there and madly in love with Fury.

Elyana arched a brow, "Walk him back to the stables with me?"

Robb nodded and for the short distance, the two of them remained quiet. Elyana noted that he was holding something in his left hand, she didn't need to ask because somehow she knew that he would get her something. Passing the reigns to Hullen, she watched her horse get put into his own section of the stables, a smile on her face. She turned to Robb, letting her hand linger next to his before taking it. A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he pulled her outside the stables and made her sit on the bench.

Robb smiled, "I've got something for you."

He took a seat next to her and placed quite a large wooden box on her lap, "Robb... You really didn't need to. I appreciate your company enough."

"Open it, will you?"

Sighing, Elyana open the box that revealed a curved white bow that had been dipped in the red sap at the ends. Picking it up, the fine craftsmanship of the bow was incredibly clear to her. "Thank you, Robb." She smiled at him, a toothy and pretty smile. "Is this weirwood?"

He returned the smile, "It is, from a tree that fell in the Godswood."

"Do I name it?"

Robb chuckled, shaking his head vigorously. "_No_. No, only swords are named."

There was a mischievous glimmer in her eyes and it was gone as she looked down at the bow. It was shockingly white and seemingly sturdy, it matched her dress, she thought. She ran her hands over it, looking back at him with a grin, "Well then, I perhaps it's time I break this tradition of naming swords."

"There's a name, 'Tradition Breaker: The loosest bow in the realm', naming it doesn't work. It's a bow." Robb laughed at the incredulous look upon her face, she was taking the matter very seriously.

"It's a gift and from you no less, wolf. I love it, I'll name it." She pushed his shoulder back lightly and laughed. Robb watched as she bit down on her lip and leant back, her head tilted as if a better position for thinking. Elyana muttered to herself, a quiet 'no' or a hopeful 'maybe' and then she moved back to her original position, her back straight and a smile playing upon her lips.

"In High Valyrian, *Valkyrie means 'chooser of the slain'. It seems a fitting name, demands the right amount of respect and is not so morbid that you can't admire it."

Robb raised his eyebrows, a laugh escaped his lips. "And who exactly is it that you're going to be slaying, my princess?"

"Careful now, Theon was always my first priority but keep this up and your princess will have no choice but to add you to the list."

She got up from where she sat and gently poked his leg with one end of the bow, evoking more laughter from him. "Oh, I'm very scared."

"As you should be, Stark." With one hand on her hip, she grinned down at him and extended her hand out towards him. Taking it without question, Robb rose and was met by her face being inches from his yet again. Elyana could smell him, she could hear him breathing. Unexpectedly to him, with the bow still in one hand, she wrapped her free one around his neck and pulled him in for an embrace. It took Robb a moment to react, a moment to wrap his arms around her and pull her closer to himself. Her lips hovered by his ears, "Thank you for this, Robb. I really do love it. Thank you."

Pulling away, Elyana smiled at him, her arm still wrapped around his neck. She would be lying if she said that she didn't want to kiss his lips, to thank him properly and without words but she thought to herself that perhaps it wasn't the right time. She would regret it later, when her father would arrive one day and tell her that she's marrying someone else, she would regret it and regret not doing anything else. His eyes bore into her own, if he kept staring at her that way she wouldn't have the mind to stop herself but Elyana had already let go of him. She let her hand drop and was suprised when he took it in his own. With the way he looked at her, she would do anything to find out what was on his mind but instead she settled for his hand.

* * *

*** Valkyrie is a word from the Old Norse word valkyrja. Since Norse beliefs are non-existent in Westeros, I've attributed it to being Valyrian for the sake of the story.**

**A/N:** I hope you all had a fantastic Christmas/festive season! I haven't been able to touch my laptop due to parties, outings and being just the slightest bit inebriated. This chapter is a glorified filler but I do hope it was alright one. Treachery, glory, extreme sadness, revelations, gore, death and all those lovely things are on the horizon. Do let me know what you guys think though, bad or good, I can take it. I can promise it will get better soon, one more chapter and we're at the proper timeline!

Thank you to each and every one of you for the continued support, you are all simply lovely. I hope the New Year brings you all happiness and dragon eggs! x


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for the original characters.

* * *

**X - Robb**

* * *

Following his father, Robb moved with the hunting party to find this beast the smallfolk spoke off. Apparently a bear of sorts was heard around the area but from the silence and emptiness of the forest, he doubted that the animal stayed long in the area. Ser Jory Cassel marched beside him, his hand lingering over his sheathed sword in anticipation and preparation of an attack. Beasts did not think like men, after all. His father stopped, halting the hunting party and ordering Alyn and Desmond, two guards, to scout the area ahead lest they waste time hunting something in the wrong area. The rest of the party remained in the current position, some of the men relieving themselves or leaning against trees and making conversation. Jon wandered, staying within sight but searching the area.

"Robb."

He turned his head in the direction of his father, swiftly moving towards him. "Have you caught sight of the bear, father?"

The man smiled, creases forming around his eyes and mouth. "No, I'm not entirely sure there is a bear but this isn't about that. Perhaps this may not be the best time to ask... Your mother and I would like to know of your intentions with the princess."

His father was right about the timing but when would there ever be a right time to ask about Elyana? He did not conceal his feelings towards her, it was clear to all that she meant something to him however, his father asking made the situation more surreal. Nobody knew he wanted her, that he thought of her at night or how much he liked the way she walked and her laugh – He kept that to himself, it was the right thing to do. Although now, his father was asking him reveal it all. There was no declining his questioning either, to disobey his father would be to dishonour him.

"We're friends and I care for her greatly but I don't know where things will go, if that's what you wanted to know? I have no illusions father, I know of her duty and of my own."

Eddard nodded at his son, "Good. She's may not be promised to anyone, Robb but her parents will choose her husband for her. Someone good for their family."

"But not _good_ for her." Robb scowled, "I can't stop feeling for her on command, father, not now or while she's always around me."

His grey eye's softening, Ned responded to his son's words, "I don't expect you to. You'll have to live with it, do the honourable thing by her. In time, perhaps you won't feel anything at all for her."

The two guards that went to scout ahead returned, interrupting their conversation with the announcement of their findings. "We'll speak of this later."

There was nothing - no tracks, no droppings and no indication of an animal being in the area whatsoever. They had been wandering aimlessly and had made quite a target of themselves to any wildlings who ventured past The Wall. Robb hoped they were merely searching in the wrong place, he was in no mood to return to Winterfell empty handed. He understood his father's words, of course, so long as Elyana was princess - she was no more than a bargaining chip to her house. Her parents could love her with all their hearts but when it came down to it, she was just a pawn in a game, a pawn that had a sole purpose of marrying into the house that could promise the most to her own. In a different world, one where politics did not rule and dictate who should be together and who shouldn't, perhaps his affections could have prevailed and he could have the girl.

"There's nothing here, Lord Stark. We ought to return to Winterfell." Ser Jory Cassel stated, dismissing the claims of the smallfolk.

"These bloody people, they 'ear a noise in the damn night and they say it's wildlings or beasts. Before you know it, they'll be claiming the Others will be walking about!" Wyl, a boisterous and hearty man let out a loud chortle.

Desmond politely spoke up, "Perhaps we are searching in the wrong area, my lord?"

Sighing, his father made his decision, "We'll search further west, and if we find nothing then we return."

Robb's sword was sheathed as the man navigated further into the thick forest. Jon walked silently beside him, his father now conversing with Jory as they led the group. It truly was a waste of a morning, one he could be spending do better things - training with Ser Rodrik or speaking with Elyana. They could have gone for another ride together as they had the day after her nameday. He chuckled, he did not know such a delicate and feminine beauty could ride as well as any northman. All of them had raced, a fair competition between himself, Jon, Theon, Elyana and Arya. It was a close race between Elyana and Jon, in their own mind they both won that day.

Travelling westward, they found nothing more than they had in the original spot. Robb could hear the murmurs of Wayn and Alyn discussing varying topics. He heard the word 'princess' being brought up as they discussed her and her mother. Nothing terrible was said nor a word of scandal, just admiration for the princess and her mother. She had met their daughters, sons and wives previously and easily won their hearts and minds. His own mother had said she had the quick wit of a Lannister and the charm of a Baratheon, a combination to be both admired and feared. It was mostly admiration on his part.

"I don't think the beast exists." Jon said with a disapproving look, "We've been searching all morning, there would have been signs."

"Aye, milord. What was the complaint, Alyn?" Wayn smiled at Jon and Robb before turning to the other guard.

"I believe the woman said her livestock went missing. Thought it a bear or a wolf and asked Lord Stark to kill it lest it attack again. I bet her man actually forgot to secure the area and the animal got out. Isn't that always the case?"

Robb spoke up, "Better safe than sorry, I suppose."

"Indeed, my lord. Just wish the safety meant that I could be sitting near the fire with a belly full of mead instead of being in the wilderness."

Robb chuckled at the comment, he himself wanted to return with a tale of how he helped slay a beast that terrorised the smallfolk. Elyana would listen to him relay the events for hours, she would ask how it happened and gasp when the tale intensified. Then she would look at him with those eyes that held admiration and curiosity. She would inch closer and bite down on her lip and drive him mad. As she always did, unintentionally of course, drive him mad by never being his and never being more than a friend. Robb wondered if she felt the same way about him as he did her, she said she cared for him but never clarified if it was merely just as a friend. It would rip him to pieces if she didn't feel anything for him, if she thought him a brother or a mere companion. He would rather never know how she truly felt than have her tell him that.

* * *

**X - Elyana**

* * *

The string of the weirwood bow was tighter than any other Elyana had used and much to her surprise, it was not a hindrance to her abilities. She pulled the string taut back, narrowing her eyes and imagining a lion on a stag's throne. Raising the arrow and steadying her arm, Elyana let the arrow fly and watched as it hit the head of the target, promptly smirking in Theon's direction. He had taken to practicing with her, often to compete or make a jest. Occasionally he would proposition her to join him in his chambers to which she would always politely decline before laughing shamelessly. He wasn't the honourable sort but his presence, bold and carefree, was greatly welcome. Too many men and women bit down on their tongue before speaking, Elyana knew well that she was one of them.

"Your shot, Greyjoy." Elyana held her bow and walked proudly to where he stood as he took her position. "Tell me again why you didn't join the men on this hunt?"

Theon shot her a smug look, "Why go on some useless hunt when I can admire a stag from all angles?"

"Ha!" Elyana let out an unattractive cackle, "You have no shame, kraken."

"It's part of the allure, dear princess. I thought you'd be interested." Theon's arrow hit the head of the target as well, just beside where hers had landed.

Scoffing at his boldness, Elyana marched over to the barrel, taking another arrow. She positioned herself so that she could see both the target and Theon. She took a deep breath, steadying her arm and focusing on her new target. _Fear me, Theon Greyjoy_, she thought before letting the arrow fly. She smirked at where it had landed, at the end of Theon's arrow. She let out a booming laugh when she saw the expression on his face.

"Remember that time you said I'd shoot an arrow over my enemies head?"

He snickered but surprisingly started clapping slowly. "Well done, Elyana. I'll be sure not to become your enemy now."

She nodded, "How very smart of you."

Theon chuckled, catching sight of something behind her. "Looks like the wolves have returned." Theon nodded in the direction of the returning hunting party.

Elyana quickly put her bow down against the barrel of arrows, turning and striding towards the men who were returning. She noted that they all had fairly solemn faces, disappointment lingering in their eyes. They brought nothing back with them, no trophy or pelt, just themselves. Lord Stark smiled at her, moving into the castle with his captain of the guard. The soldiers who accompanied them on the hunting party dispersed, returning to their typical positions or out of sight. Both Robb and Jon stopped as she approached them, Theon trailing slightly behind.

Elyana perked a brow up, "How was the hunt?"

Jon shook his head but it was Robb who spoke, his voice heavy, "Uneventful. Whatever beast the smallfolk spoke off was either long gone or never existed."

Theon shot her a look, a proud '_I did the right thing after all_' look. Both the brothers looked grim, Elyana had to say something to lighten the mood. "You wolves must have scared it away, it must have caught a glance at such a ferocious hunting party and fled. It's probably north of The Wall now."

She grinned at the two but bit down on her lip when she only saw Jon supressing a smile. The hunt must have meant something to them, it must have meant something to Robb. Judging from the serious expression upon his face, he must have had things on his mind as well. Perhaps he disapproved of her spending time with Theon, she felt her stomach sink, he probably did disapprove. Theon Greyjoy was no man for her to be fooling around with, even if their relationship was perfectly innocent. A small part of her wanted to smile, if it were true, Robb was being protective of her.

"_Well_, I'm going to go see Ros." Theon patted Robb on the shoulder before leaving, Elyana caught sight of the quick glare he shot in Jon's direction.

Elyana felt the need to clarify what they were doing, "We were just having a competition but since my rival is gone, perhaps two new challengers will join me?"

Jon chuckled, "I'd love to, Ellie but Arya's waiting for a story of how I slayed a bear. Best that she hears from me that nothing actually happened."

Nodding in understanding, she turned to the other brother. "Robb?"

It seemed to take him forever to reply to her, it was like he was in a constant state of contemplating her and everything she could possibly propose. His eyes, bluer now than ever, bore into her own and make her shift under his gaze. Robb had never been like this with her, never been so restricted._ Poor Jon_, she thought, if I was uncomfortable then it must be ten times worse for him.

He finally spoke, "Yes, I'll join you."

Elyana let out a breath, as if his answer was the deciding factor between whether or not she should live or die. She smiled at him, putting her hand out for him to take. It was moments before he took it and she led him to the place where she and Theon were having their game. Elyana stared ahead with wide eyes as she bit down on her lip, she had always been the one with the occasional mood swing or who withdrew herself. Robb was charming, Robb was good and friendly. There was something wrong. Elyana let go of his hand, pulling hers and Theon's arrows out of the target and putting them back in the barrel. Robb had picked up his own bow, motioning for her to go first. _Always a gentleman_, she said to herself, _even when something was wrong_.

She picked up the bow he had given her, taking it in her right hand and standing with her feet shoulders-width apart. Her left shoulder pointed at the target as she fit an arrow into the bow and drew the string back. She relaxed, aiming for the head again and releasing the arrow swiftly. It was another shot well done, though slightly off from her shot earlier.

To her surprise, Robb smiled at her. "You've gotten better."

"Thank you." She took swift steps to where Robb stood, smiling back at him and feeling more at ease now.

"Perhaps you'll be good with a sword too." Robb spoke simply but Elyana's eyes widened. As if realising something terrible, he went red, Elyana had never seen him blush before. "Uh, but a bow... a bow is-"

Elyana laughed at his comment, "No proper lady would handle a blade but I'm glad to hear you have such a refreshing view on the matter. Perhaps one day you can teach me, in secret of course."

"You wouldn't be a proper lady anymore." He looked like he regretted the words that came out his mouth as soon as they were spoken.

If Elyana did not know any better, she would think the man in front of her was being strange. He was being strange but it was a good strange. Robb Stark was trying to flirt with her or at least, she felt as if he was. She bit down on her lip in order to supress a smile. She asked herself, _how many times have I bit my lip around him?_ What to say next was past her just as much as it was him, flirting was new to her, she was no master of the art. He may not even be flirting with her, the more she thought on it, the more unsure she became on the topic. Then, Elyana blurted out exactly what she was thinking.

"Are you flirting with me Robb?"

He huffed or maybe it was scoff and Elyana felt sick for asking such a thing_. I am stupid, I am so ignorant and foolish!_ He looked as if he was looking for words and for a irrational reason, Elyana waited for him to find them.

"Well, not very well apparently if you had to ask."

A look of surprise made its way onto Robb's face as Elyana started laughing, making her shoulders shake. It wasn't until she noticed the somewhat hurt look in Robb's eyes that Elyana stopped, though even though she was fighting back laughter. "I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at me. I thought you weren't flirting with me, I thought you were going to say no and never speak to me again. Keep going, it was _lovely_."

Robb's face softened although he still looked seriously at her, "You _want_ me to keep going?"

"Well, only if you want to."

Robb chuckled, his features changing as he did so, a smile taking over his serious face. "I don't think I'm very good at it."

"You're not." She smiled, "Neither am I."

Elyana inched closer to Robb, dropping her bow gently on the ground. Her hand lingered next to his own, there was a moment when their fingers just danced with each other but then Robb took it and squeezed it before promptly taking the other. "What do we do then?"

His eyes, those blue eyes, there was too much in them for her to pick up on. Whatever was going to happen, whatever was said in the middle of the courtyard would be committed in impulse. Impulse and months' worth of waiting, wondering and pretending like friends was all that they were. Elyana stared at his lips, she had watched him talk and laugh and frown with those lips, she knew those lips better than she knew her own. She had imagined how they would feel on her own, for hours on end she would imagine his touch and his lips. It was too surreal, it was wrong and surreal but she wanted him now more than ever. Duty could be put aside for a moment, a brief and sweet moment.

Her faced inched closer to his, she did not need to move it any closer for he met her at a mid-point. Robb's lips clashed against hers, lighting Elyana's entire body aflame. Nothing could have prepared her for it, nothing could have prepared her for the warmth of his lips. She knew then and that from now on that she would be addicted to Robb's lips on her own and that without him, she would surely loose herself. He pulled away and a soft laugh escaped Elyana's lips, Robb took his hands from hers and cupping her face instead. He planted another kiss on her lips, a quick and chaste one, as if not truly believing everything was really happening. Their foreheads were leaning against each other's.

"Nobody is going to swoop in and marry you now or behead me for this, yes?" Robb chuckled.

Smiling, Elyana responded, "_No_. No marriages or beheadings that I know of."

"Good." He dropped his hands from her face, taking one in his own again. "What does this mean for us, El?"

"It means that I'm yours now."

Suppressing a smile, Robb caressed her cheek with his free hand. "And when duty calls?"

"Let it call. We'll deal with it when it does."

Elyana smiled up at Robb, a tight-lipped one, one that could be easily been seen as a smile of contentment, in which in part it was. At the back of her mind were the lingering consequences of their actions, the consequences of showing affection in a place where anyone could see them. There would be a day when her father would send raven, saying that she would marry another and she would have to leave to live in an endless summer but she did not want that now nor would she then. Elyana wanted winter and she wanted her wolves. She didn't want to be like her father, not in this respect, she didn't want to lose her wolf and spend her entire life with another she did not care for. None of it mattered though, not now and not for some time. All that mattered was that Elyana was his now, she was his and he was hers.

* * *

**X - Robert**

* * *

King Robert Baratheon watched on as Jon Arryn twitched and shook in his deathbed. A stomach illness, his own maester called it, was what he was suffering with and a purge of the body was undertaken to cure the man. Jon had always been a resilient man, strong and robust. How he had fallen ill with such a fatal sickness was past any of them. There was no evidence of his poisoning or an enemy slipping past guards and murdering the man. It must have simply been old age or perhaps bloody flux, still though, how a man such as himself came to catch it was mad.

Grimacing as he watched the man wither, Robert was pained by the sight of it. Although he didn't show his underlying emotion, Robert wanted to aid the man as much as he could. He did not care if he was not of his blood, Jon Arryn could damn well be called his family. He, however, knew that there was nothing to be done. Grand Maester Pycelle had assured him and Lysa Arryn that there was nothing more to be done than treat whatever it was he had.

The man coughed and writhed in pain, mumbling a few words that were barely understandable. A faint and creaky sound escaped his lips, "Robert."

"Robert." Jon Arryn repeated, "_Robert_."

Gently moving Lysa aside, Robert motioned for Pycelle to stand with her to hear what to man had to say. It could easily be the ramblings of a man whose body and mind was deteriorating but he needed it hear it, out of respect and honour. Robert spoke gruffly, "I'm here."

Jon Arryn looked more sickly up close, it was not right to see a man like himself in this state. It was not natural. With a sharp intake of breath, he stumbled over whatever it was he was trying to say, "Yours...El-Elyana..."

Robert nodded at the man, still not understanding his mutterings. "Elyana is fine. Worry about yourself now, man."

He entered a state of coughing and wheezing in which Pycelle came forward and told Robert to keep his distance. Strange, for the man to be thinking of Elyana in his current predicament and not his own child or wife. She was fine in the North, as he thought she would be, it was too late to regret their actions now. As Robert watched Pycelle tend to his friend, he wondered how his daughter would react to hearing that Jon Arryn was dying. She had grown fond of him as he had her, she was, as he put it, a womanly image of her father. His fondness of his daughter still did not explain his mentioning of her name but Robert had to discount it, the man was in control of the state of his mind.

With whatever strength he had left, Jon Arryn pushed Pycelle back slightly and stared at his wife and then directing at Robert. The last words of his that they would hear were, "The seed is strong."

"Perhaps you should leave, my King? My lady? The man is not well and needs peace." Pycelle interjected, stopping the man from saying any more.

Weeping, Lysa left the room in haste. Lingering briefly to look upon the shadow of what was a great man, Robert nodded, "Yes, alright."

By morning, Robert did not doubt that the man who took him in as a ward and treated him like his own, would be dead. However terrible he felt that one of his closest friends and advisers would be gone, there was little time for mourning. The role of The Hand of the King could not be left vacant or given to another. Cersei would want her bloody brother as Hand but if not Jon Arryn, there was only one other man he wanted the role to be given to, there was only one other man he trusted his life and the life of his own with. Robert Baratheon would have to take his family and travel North.

* * *

**A/N: **I actually intended to post this chapter tomorrow but I was itching to get this one out, so here we are! We have FINALLY reached the beginning of the GoT timeline! I can't thank you all enough for your support! I have been so terrible with replying to reviews, I always forget to reply but know that I truly appreciate every one of you for reading, reviewing and doing the lot! I can't tell you how much the support you give me fuels me and I know everyone says that but I do mean it, I really do have to pause for a moment and take it all in because every little bit of support just amazes me! I can't possibly thank you all enough for the support!

Do let me know what you think of this chapter, the previous ones or future ones! I absolutely love hearing from you all! x


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for the original characters.

* * *

**XI - Elyana**

* * *

"Deep breaths now, little wolf. Keep your eye on your target and only your target."

Elyana took her hand off Bran's shoulder as he positioned himself to shoot an arrow. She eyed him, taking a few steps back to where Robb stood with his arms crossed. She turned her face from Bran and to Robb who offered her a warm smile. Elyana was glad Bran wanted her to be here with the him and the boys, Septa Mordane was expecting her to improve with a needle as she had with a bow but the two were completely different arts. Having Robb beside her was a wonderful perk that came with the situation. Since their moment in the courtyard, they had agreed upon the fact that they were courting each other without the lingering prospect of marriage. It was a harmless and sweet relationship they had established, one with promise despite any future betrothals. In fact, they tried to stay away from the topic of marriage, instead focusing on what they were now. Elyana smiled at the thought of how they held hands under the table and kissed when nobody else was around.

The arrow Bran had shot had missed his target, hitting a barrel on the side instead. The little wolf looked upset with himself but Jon moved over to where he was, lowering himself to reassure his brother. "Go on, father's watching."

They looked up to see Lord and Lady Stark on the balcony. They looked the part of proud parents, Ned nodding at his son and Catelyn smiling. "And your mother."

Nodding, Bran shot another arrow which went straight over the target, he sighed in frustration as his brothers laughed at him. Elyana bit down on her lip to supress a laugh. Looking in the direction of Robb and then Rickon was not a wise move for her, she had to put a hand over her mouth the conceal her laughter. She stopped herself promptly as she looked up at Lord Stark, they waited to hear his words of advice or jest.

"And which one of you was a marksman at ten? Keep practicing, Bran." He smiled and nodded in his direction, "Go on."

Both Jon and Robb offered words of advice to Bran and as he readied himself to shoot another, an arrow flew from behind him and hit the target dead in the centre. Elyana turned, an incredulous look upon her face to see Arya smiling and curtseying. Bran looked as if he had seen the last of it, running after her as the rest of them merely laughed. Elyana walked over the Rickon, who was giggling at the events unfolding in front of him. "Let's gather the arrows, little one."

Elyana took his hand as he jumped down from where he sat, she took him to where Robb was, a smile gracing his lips as he saw her. Rickon ran over the collect the ones that had fallen to the ground as Elyana pulled the arrows out of the target with one hand. Her other hand was not without activity long as Robb took it in his own, raising it to his lips and kissing it.

"My lady." He chuckled, pulling her closer to him before planting a quick kiss on her lips.

Elyana shook her head and smiled, "There are _so_ many people in the courtyard. We're bound to get caught."

"I didn't seem to stop us the first time." He grinned.

Scoffing playfully, Elyana pulled away with a barely supressed smile on her face. "It's not the first time anymore."

Elyana looked over her shoulder as she walked away, biting down on her lip as Robb watched her. Rickon quickly caught his attention though, waving around the arrows he had collected. Laughing to herself, she returned her the arrows to where they belonged. Had it only been a few days since she wondered whether or not Robb was interested in her and dwelled on the prospect of being with another? It didn't feel like it, she felt as if she and Robb had been together for a long time and that everyone already knew. Of course, all of Winterfell seemed to know that they were interested in each other but they didn't know that they were really together, not yet at least. Their relationship was a private matter, something that perhaps later they would speak of with Lord and Lady Stark.

From the corner of her eye, Elyana spotted Lord Stark looking grim. It was a contrast from just a little while ago when he was smiling encouragingly at his son. Her own smile fell from her face and she felt the instinctive urge to ask him what was wrong. "Lord Stark?" she spoke softly, "Is everything alright?"

Shaking his head, he grimaced. "There's a deserter from The Wall."

Her eyes grew wide, she had heard of northern justice. From what the tomes said and from what she knew, crows who broke their oath to the Watch had to face death in the North. "Oh. Are you going to..."

"Yes. I'll have to do it, the boys will accompany me. Bran too."

Elyana nodded, understanding that it was a rite of sorts for Bran to witness such a thing. Part of her wanted to witness it too, to see how justice was given in the North but she did not think she would have to stomach for it. The man's fate would separate his head from his body, it was not a sight for a woman to see. "I wish you well then, Lord Stark and that justice will be swift. Bran may be a boy but he is brave, he will face this with courage."

He frowned, "I hope he will."

Elyana offered a smile but doubted that it could do anything. The boy would witness his first death, whether or not he would remain a boy was yet to be seen. She would not dwell on such morbid matters though, Elyana was content with her life and her wolves. As she made her way into the castle, she saw Catelyn speaking to a visibly upset Sansa. Was there no end to the little misfortunes of the day? Approaching the woman and her daughter, Elyana noticed that Sansa's hair was pulled out of the neat style it was in before. The girls must have been at it, perhaps that's how Arya got out of needlework classes.

"Dear Sansa, what has happened?"

The girl looked as if she was trying not to weep, "Arya pulled out my hair in front of the other girls, she _always_ does this!"

Exchanging a glance with a very concerned looking Catelyn, Elyana knew exactly what to say to the girl. "Why don't you go to your room and I'll be up to do your hair for you, just like I promised."

To say the girls face lit up was an understatement, now she looked as if she was holding back tears of joy and she nodded her head vigorously. Sharing a look with her mother, the girl quickly left, smiling sweetly at Elyana before she was gone. Lady Catelyn looked grateful, smiling herself and looking upon her fondly. It had taken time for their friendship, if it were to be called such a thing, to truly flourish. The woman was cautious of southerners, as she had told Elyana during one of their discussions. She was once wary of Elyana too but things had changed since she first arrived in Winterfell.

"Thank you, Elyana. Sansa enjoys your company, it'll do her good."

"I'm glad then," She paused to think for a moment, "Lady Catelyn, can you have someone inform me when the men return? I worry for Bran and the others."

A solemn smile graced the woman's face, "As do I. As soon as they return, I'll see someone sent to you."

She nodded her thanks and Elyana quickly departed. Sansa's room was closer to reach than her own, a pretty and neat little hamlet that quite easily reflected the type of person she was. Elyana found the corners of her mouth twitched up at the thought of one day being sisters with the girl and bound by blood with every wolf of Winterfell. She could even be a wolf one day if she was lucky. Sansa was in her room, waiting eagerly as she brushed out her hair. Elyana took it from her as she arrived, diving the hair into sections in comfortable silence.

Elyana wondered what the men were doing and what the deserter would say for his actions. He couldn't possibly blame it on the cold or upon the lifestyle, he must have chosen that life, whether it be a last resort or a true desire. It must have been something terrible to make him desert, a wildling attack or sighting. There were tales Elyana had heard of what lay beyond the wall but she did not think them more than what they were, childish tales.

A braided crown was the style Sansa wanted her hair to be in, much like Elyana's on her nameday. She was not Mariya but she knew of how to execute such a fashion, it was common in King's Landing, all girls knew how to braid their hair. Elyana could see a crown upon Sansa's head and imagine her as a little queen, delicate and just, someone like Alysanne Targaryen.

"Do you grow tired of the North, Elyana? I can't imagine how much you must miss King's Landing. It's so _boring_ here."

Shaking her head without realising Sansa would not see her, Elyana replied, "Not at all. The North is my home now. I miss my family, yes, but I would rather be here than there."

"I wouldn't." She sighed heavily, making Elyana smile at the girl as she fixed her hair. "I would love to be in King's Landing, it's warm and colourful and the prince is there."

"Highgarden sounds more to your liking." Elyana wanted to avert Sansa's affections away from her brother, Joffery was not a prince but he was a royal pain. "The sons of Mace Tyrell are quite handsome and are the perfect gentlemen. It's so lovely there, there are fields of roses of all colours and the food is simply delightful. You will never taste fruits of such sweetness unless you're in Highgarden."

Sansa turned her head and looked back at Elyana, a glimmer of excitement in her eyes and her mouth open. "Not that I'm unhappy that you're here but why didn't the King send you there? It sounds beautiful."

It look Elyana a moment to reply, "My father loves the North just as much as he loves your family. There was no other place to send me but here, he thought I'd be like him and fall in love with winter."

"And have you?"

_I am like my father in more ways than one_, she thought. Robert loved the Starks but he loved Lady Lyanna like no other, Elyana hoped her own affections towards Robb would not be met with the same fate as her father's did. It wouldn't happen, she told herself, it can't happen. Her brow furrowed and voice evidently softer, "I have. I love it here, I love your family. We're natural allies, Baratheons and Starks, it's as if I was fated to love the North as my father did."

Sansa smiled before turning back to let Elyana finish her hair. Elyana could not help but wonder if the Gods had truly fated the unity and joining of stag and wolf. In theory, it was a strange pairing - predator with prey but it was oddly more comforting than stag and lion together. How her father and mother had coexisted so long was past her, their houses were not meant to join. A stag could not befriend a lion, a stag was fed to the little lion cubs and devoured.

* * *

Elyana lay on her stomach, her legs up in the air and one hand turning the pages of a tome as she rested on the other. She was utterly captivated by what she was reading, _'A History of the Night's Watch_', it gave her some understanding into the event that Lord Stark and the boys were witnessing. Deserters were oath-breakers and those who broke their oath had to pay the iron price. Lord Stark was educating his sons in the Old Ways by taking them with him. She thought it was much harsher than in the South but she understood it. Her eyes scanned the page, the term 'white walker' was common in this tome but it did not mean it was anything but myth to her.

There was a knock at her door, the men must have returned. She placed a marker on the page she was on and closed the book. In a haste she went to the door and opened it, revealing a sight she had never expected to see. Her eyes were wide as she stared at Robb smiling and then at the little creature in his arms. She spoke slowly, "Is that a pup?"

He chuckled and nodded, "A direwolf pup. There are six, everyone is downstairs with them."

Had she any control, she would have laughed or smiled but Elyana merely let out a little squeal and put her hands out for Robb to pass it to her. When he did, she enfolded the pup with both arms, clasping it to her chest and bounced it slightly as if it was a newborn babe. Completely ignoring Robb, who was beaming at her and watching her throughout the spectacle, she walked over to her bed and put the little grey wolf. She quickly moved the book out of its reach and sat on the end of the bed, watching the pup roll on her sheets. She reached out and rubbed its belly, causing it to roll on its back and close it eyes. Elyana turned her head, finding Robb standing behind her grinning.

Her voice was higher than usual, "Is this one yours? Does he have a name?"

"His name's Grey Wind. He's _ours_."

Elyana stopped patting the dog, her mouth agape as she looked at Robb. She had never met anyone like him and even though she was the princess, people rarely did things like that for her without hoping for something in return. One day she would tell Robb of how he had such a profound effect on her and of how she grew to care for him more and more with every day but as he looked down at her smiling, there was only one thing to do. Elyana got up, shaking her head as she grabbed his face gently and kissed him. When she pulled away she couldn't resist the urge to smile at the look upon his face. His cheeks were dimpled and the corners of his eyes wrinkled. "You are amazing, Robb. I'm sorry I have nothing to share with you."

"You're sharing yourself with me," His stubble tickled her face as he kissed her again, "I hear princesses are as rare as direwolves."

Chuckling, Elyana smiled at him again before turn back to the wolf pup on her bed. He was still rolling around and biting the blanket. "Shall we go downstairs and see your siblings and their wolves?"

"I suppose we should, see what they've named them and let the pup run about."

Elyana scooped the wolf pup up in her arms, holding him like he was her own child with one arm. Robb followed behind her quickly taking her free hand as they walked down to where the rest of the wolves were. Grey Wind was nuzzling himself closer to her, taking little nips at the clothing on her shoulder and making her laugh. The squeals of excitement and laughter from the courtyard grew, Elyana could not help but pick up her pace to see the others. Little wolves, real little wolves jumped and ran around as the Stark children played with them. She put down Grey Wind, letting him join his siblings to play. It was quite a sight, she had never seen a pack of wolves before and could imagine how they all would grow together.

Jon approached them, standing with his arms crossed as he watched them play. "The white one's mine."

She laughed, thinking it was fitting for him to have the white one - as a bastard, his house sigil and background were inverted, the white wolf was perfect for him. She shook her head at the wolves, not believing that they had stumbled upon a litter of pups so easily and so out of the blue. "How did you find them?"

"Their mother was dead." Jon spoke easily, still watching the pups.

"_Dead_? Seven hells, that's terrible. I'm glad you rescued them before they shared that same fate. How did the moth-"

"Elyana." She turned around to see Lord Stark looking grim, "May I have a word with you?"

"Of course," She smiled at Robb and Jon, "I'll be back."

As she approached Lord Stark, he noted his expression and the way his eyes seemed darker and more sorrowful than before. He did not look happy nor did he look angry. Ned Stark look distressed. There was a heaviness in the air around him, one that instantly took away whatever happiness she felt. Something had happened. "Will you walk with me to the Godswood, Elyana?"

It was a strange request but she complied, walking with him in silence until they reached the Godswood. She felt as if the eyes of the Old Gods were upon her as passed through the dark and primal place. Lord Stark stopped her and she sat on a rock looking up at the man.

"Has something happened?"

His voice was heavy and sombre, "There was a raven from King's Landing, your father rides for Winterfell with the rest of your family."

The corners of her mouth twitched up in excitement, why had he brought her here to tell her such a good thing? Surely all of Winterfell would know of this in time. His tone also confused Elyana and then she realised something. _Gods, there's more._

"The raven also brought more news. I'm sorry, Elyana. Jon Arryn is dead."

Her smile fell and she found herself frozen with wide eyes and an open mouth. Shaking her head in disbelief and fighting back the urge to shriek, Elyana could only say one thing. "How?"

Lord Stark looked at her and frowned, "They say a fever took him."

Her mind desperately scrambled to make sense of his words. A _fever_? No, it was not possible, the man was robust - he had lived through sickness and wars. A fever could not take him, it was too easy. Elyana whimpered, covering her mouth with her hands before she let out a cry. She knew better than most, she knew what he had been doing and what he was searching for. He must have been caught by her mother or someone loyal to her and they murdered him, saying that it was fever. Pycelle, she thought, Grand Maester Pycelle and her mother must have done this.

Gods, they were coming North too. Elyana was hit with the realization that her father would only travel so far for one reason. He was going to Lord Stark to be his Hand. Elyana dropped her hands, biting down on her lip and looking at her feet. She had to say something, she had to, if it was true then this was an act of treason. Lord Stark was right in front of her! She yelled at herself to say something, to say anything and reveal what she knew to Lord Stark but she could not bring herself to do it. There was a part of her, a small one, which thought that perhaps Jon Arryn had died of natural causes and that saying something so damning, something that one man may have died for, to another would not have positive repercussions. _No,_ she thought, _I cannot tell him without knowing myself what happened_. If Lord Stark knew, they would be burying him next and besides, she swore on her honour not to speak of Cersei's actions to anyone. She and Stannis were the only people who knew, if he hadn't said anything then she shouldn't, at least not yet.

Elyana gathered her thoughts, "My father is going to ask you to be his Hand."

"He wouldn't ride so far north for any other reason." Lord Stark crossed his arms and observed Elyana.

She did not know if she thought her words through when they escaped her lips, "I beg off you, Lord Stark. Do not do it, do not take that position. It is not safe in King's Landing."

He came closer and spoke softly, "What are you trying to say, Elyana?"

Elyana wanted to hit herself, if her father truly was going to ask him and he took the role, the less he knew - the better. Not knowing of the treachery at this extent would protect him, he wouldn't be beset by her mother if he didn't know. She had to say something, something to dispel this notion she had brought up. "I don't know, Lord Stark. All I know is that the South is different from here. You know better than I that every man and woman wants so sit on the throne."

It was the truth she told him, albeit a skewed version but from the way he eyed her, he seemed to believe it. "I cannot turn down the King's offer."

She rose, shaking her head. "You can. Lord Stark, I do not know what to say but you need to trust me. When my father arrives, when he asks - whatever he proposes, turn it down. Nothing good will come from going South. Not with Jon Arryn dead."

Elyana felt sick as she stood in the Godswood, they were judging her - these Old Gods, they were judging her as she stood before them. There was a voice in the back of her mind yelling at her, _tell him all you know_ and then another pleading with her, _don't do it_. She didn't have to say anything to him or anyone else, they would all be safe but that would only be before Lord Stark found out himself. If she told him, he may not tell her father immediately and quite possibly make a target of himself. She also would have broken her promise to Jon Arryn and dishonoured the dead man that tried to save her. Elyana felt light-headed as she realised her own role in what was to come, she wanted to curse and scream but she only silently stared at Lord Stark. _I have the power over what will happen once my father arrives_, her lip trembled in fear as she thought of it. There was no right choice in the matter and so long as she knew the same damning information Jon Arryn did, Elyana Baratheon would have both a target on her back and misfortune in her future.

* * *

**A/N:** As always, a big thank you to all of you who are reading this! I cannot wait for later chapters and I hope you guys will enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it! Shout out to those of you that reviewed recent chapters BehbaLovesTea, rikka21, holdinghisheart, morgi03 and guest - you're all wonderful! To the followers of this story, you're just as amazing!

Do let me know what you think of this chapter, the previous ones or future ones! I absolutely love hearing from you all! x


End file.
